<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrangments by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595236">Arrangments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets married to a man he doesn't know, Prince Harry. Everything he'd ever worked for is now void. Everything he knew about his life is gone. At least his husband doesn't seem like a total dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrangments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will not.”</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>“I will not.”</p><p>“So help your mother, you will.”</p><p>Draco broke down then. He fell to his knees and begged. “Father please. I do not know him. What about my life? My studies, my-”</p><p>Lucious held up a hand. “That is enough. It is final.”</p><p>Draco shook. “Please. Please. Just give me more time. Another year, please. Next year I promise I will be ready. Just give me more time.”</p><p>Lucious merely laughed.</p><p>“Six months! One month! A week!” Draco cried out, slightly hysterically. “Please,” he whispered.</p><p>“He’s already waited a year. I have no idea why anyone would, but never the less, he has. If you try to postpone again I am unsure we will ever have a chance to get rid of you. It’s tomorrow. That’s final.” Lucious stalked out of the room.</p><p>Draco fell forward and silently sobbed. It wasn’t the putdowns, although they still tore at his soul. After 19 years he had learned to manage it. He had learned to manage nearly everything in his precariously balanced life. And for what?</p><p>For his father to make an arrangement with an eager nobleman.</p><p>Draco stood, wiping at his eyes to remove any trace of his breakdown. Couldn’t be seen disgracing the family reputation in front of the staff. He passed his reflection in a mirror and was unsurprised to see himself looking like an undead corpse. He had spent the entire week mourning circumstances and the past month frantically searching for a way out of them.</p><p>He reached his room and stood in the doorway. The room was nearly empty with only his bed and a pair of sleep clothes laying on it. Draco walked in and opened the closet doors. A lone suit stood, where hundreds had stood a week ago.</p><p>He pulled out the suit and ran his hands over it. A hand rose to cover his mouth before the sob could escape him. The suit itself was beautiful, made by the finest tailor in the city and paid for by the nobleman himself. The shirt and tie were silk. Seamstress Elde had come to collect them for the finer embroidery patterns and was appalled to see such a dark piece.</p><p>The memory almost made Draco smile.</p><p>“Prince Draco!” She had laid into him almost immediately as he was home. “What of your suit?”</p><p>“My suit?” he asked, blinking confusedly.</p><p>“The color scheme! It’s black on white.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Elde shook the shirt at him. “Black on white! The utterly most basic you can be. We have only two months to remedy this! Don’t you wish for this to be a suit to tell of celebration and remembrance?”</p><p>Draco smirked. “The suit hopefully won’t be needed.” Then his expression soured. “And if it is, it will not be a time of celebration.”</p><p>A mirthless chuckle slipped out. How foolish he had been. These last few months should have been spent using the last of his freedom, instead of working to escape the inescapable.</p><p>Draco hung the suit up with shaking hands and fell into bed. This time tomorrow, his room would no longer be here at the castle he had lived in his whole life.</p><p>This time tomorrow he would be married.</p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>The carriage ride left much to be desired for. Draco almost wished he had given up the last few days in the castle, so he could have made the journey on horse. As it was, the carriage was faster, though sickeningly bumpy. Every lurch sent Draco’s already queasy stomach rolling.</p><p>When his future home came in sight, Draco did get sick. They had to stop for 10 minutes just for him to spill his guts out. After he was done he staggered back to the carriage. This was happening. His father had actually given him away to a prince he had never met.</p><p>As a child, Draco had adored the thought of true love. Stories told to him by nursemaids of princes rescuing their princesses had been his favorite. Although he had never seen himself as a princess, he longed for a prince. Someone to hug him close when no one would. Someone to steal him away when his father went into a mood. Someone to rescue him</p><p>The older he got, the more unrealistic he realized this dream was, but that did nothing to diminish Draco’s hope. He moved on from fairytales and began begging the maids for romance novels. They were all happy to contribute to his cause, and his collection of books was one of the last things to be sent away.</p><p>Another look out the window sobered Draco to reality. The castle didn’t look too foreboding. In fact, it seemed welcoming in a way the Malfoy one was not. Draco hoped its owner was as welcoming. Once again, Draco tried unsuccessfully to picture the man he was marrying. In all the years of attending formal events, they must have run into each other somewhere along the line. But it was no use. He couldn’t remember. Faces and names were something he prided himself on. But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember meeting anything other than an ambassador from their near neighbor.</p><p>The kilometers rolled on and on and despite the ferocity of the ride, he found himself drifting asleep.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Draco jolted awake when the carriage stopped. He had slept all the way to the castle. His hands flew to his hair, feeling to see if he was still presentable before the door opened.</p><p>He strutted out with years of practice keeping him steady. A nod of thanks to his doorman and a servant stepped forward.</p><p>“Your Highness.” He bowed low. “I am McGir. It would be my pleasure to escort you to your suite.”</p><p>Draco blinked at him, unsure of the proper protocol. He didn’t want to seem rude. “Ah yes. Thank you.”</p><p>The man straightened and offered Draco a smile. “Please follow me.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The room itself was quite nice, he pondered as he examined it. He had already indulged in a hot bath after the travel. Draco wouldn’t have complained if this was to be his permanent quarters, but McGir had been quick to assure him they weren’t.</p><p>Draco had gulped a bit at that. Surely the couple had chambers together but Draco had hoped against hope. A maid was arriving soon with his suit and he still had yet to see his groom.</p><p>A knock sounded on his door.</p><p>“Prince Draco?” it was the maid.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>She entered and Draco nodded as he recognized her. “Florie?”</p><p>She looked up and nodded.</p><p>“I suppose you are tasked with getting me presentable?”</p><p>She nodded again and moved forward to place the suit on the bed. Draco stood up and removed the robe he had been lounging in. They worked together in silence and it wasn’t until she tightened the tie that she spoke again.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” came the whisper.</p><p>The words shook Draco’s very core. Florie had been one to lend him books. It seemed the most scandalous ones always came from her.</p><p>“It’s alright,” he said, not sure who he was convincing. “I wasn’t going to be rescued and carried off into the sunset,” he cringed.</p><p>She let out a wet chuckle at the weak joke. “I suppose I should do your hair. Do you wish anything special for the ceremony?”</p><p>He shook his head and sat at the vanity as he pondered how pitiful he had to be that one of the maids had taken note. With his hair done, he smiled, mustering a mask. Malleable as he was, he was determined to show no one else what a hold his father had over him. He may have no control over his life, but he would damn well have control over his emotions.</p><p>A few minutes after Florie left, another lady came up, this time to summon him. The hallways were alive with all the hustle and bustle of a wedding and feast preparation. Various dignitaries passed them on their way, congratulating Draco on his approaching wedding.</p><p>The lady who fetched him, explained the plans for the wedding. Both Prince Harry and Draco were to wait in separate rooms until someone got them. Draco was to go first down the aisle, followed by Prince Harry. There were to be no other traditional members of a wedding party. They would assemble that if he so desired a ring ceremony. The patriarch of the castle would be officiating the wedding and all Draco need do is repeat what he said.</p><p>His heart beat faster and faster, the closer they got to his waiting room. The woman left him at the doorway, promising to return in a moment. Draco stared at the wall. There was no way he could do this. He had to back out. Surely his fiance wasn’t a horrible man. Or perhaps he was, formulating a plan to marry a young prince. Bloody hell, Draco had no way of knowing how old he was either. The man may very well be in his 50s, for why else would he settle on Draco?</p><p>The door opened again. “Alright, Your Highness. Time to go.”</p><p>Draco followed in a daze. He stopped at the entry to the wedding hall. A deep, shuddering breath and the mask was back in place. He took a step forward. Then another. And continued all the way to the stone altar. He turned with the crowd to face the doorway once more.</p><p>A startling white suit shown back. White on black, with intricate gold thread trimming the cuffs. Despite Draco’s mourning sense of style, his fiance was coordinating with him. Draco wasn’t sure how he felt about that.</p><p>The man started walking and Draco kept his eyes pinned no higher than the knot in the white tie. Even when he took the spot next to Draco, he didn’t dare raise his eyes. The patriarch cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.</p><p>He held out his hands and as his soon-to-be husband placed his hand in the old man’s, so did Draco.</p><p>“Lords, Ladies, and all present, we are gathered to witness not only a union formed by two souls,” he continued talking, placing both of their hands on the alter and then placing them together.</p><p>“The two men before me are agreeing not only to share a ceremony but to share time, to share belonging, to share-”</p><p>The hand resting in Draco’s was dark against his pale skin. The palm felt well calloused, as someone who worked rather than sitting around perving on young princes. The back of the hand was as curious as the front, if not more so. A pink scar ran across it. It sort of looked like letters. Draco shifted imperceptibly closer, trying to see clearly. I...I will not...I will not te-. The hand twitched slightly as though sensing his gaze. Draco forced his attention back to the old man.</p><p>“-protect, and respect so long as this union shall remain?”</p><p>Oh shit, it was the vows. Who was to go first? Whose name had the patriarch said? He would wait a second longer before he-.</p><p>“I do,” the deep, smooth voice broke Draco out of his panic.</p><p>“And do you, Prince Draco Lucious Malfoy, promise to provide, protect, and respect so long as this union shall remain?”</p><p>He gulped. “I do,” Draco whispered. He swore he could feel the hand on his tighten in response.</p><p>“Then I pronounce you husbands. May you prosper forever.” The hall was filled with cheers and clapping. The hand holding Draco’s was removed and his husband moved away.</p><p>“To the feast, I guess?” the deep voice murmured.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose.” An elbow was offered to him, but Draco pretended not to see it. Just like he pretended not to see the man next to him. Or the fact that he was now his husband.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The entire dinner was “Harry this.” or “Harry that.” or “Prince Harry, don’t you think the squash seems a bit too yellow?” It seemed everyone was yearning for a piece of the man.</p><p>Everyone that is, except Draco. Draco had yet to say a word to his now-husband. In fact, he had yet to look him in the eye, much less ask his opinion on the food. He felt a bit guilty about it until he squashed that thought.</p><p>Prince Harry didn’t seem to be in any sort of hurry to get to know him. As eager as the man was to steal Draco away from freedom, he certainly wasn’t jumping at the chance to talk to him. Perhaps he was to be quiet. Be the woman of the house. Better to be seen than heard.</p><p>Draco continued silently fuming the entire meal until most of the dignitaries had gone and only desserts were left. The thump of a hand on his back brought him to attention.</p><p>“Welp old friends, its been a fine celebration,” one of the lords roared. “And a wonderful wedding.” The man wiped a drunken tear from his eye. He was leaning precariously against Draco’s shoulder, barely standing.</p><p>The proximity of the near-stranger was making Draco extremely anxious. Even at the rowdiest parties at the castle (which albeit weren’t that rowdy), no one would dare to wander around the royal family drunk. The stench of liquor from the man’s heavy exhales made Draco gag. It was defiantly more hearty than what he was drinking.</p><p>The deep timbre interrupted his thoughts. “Thank you Lord Welsfore,” Prince Harry said.</p><p>“Of course, Prince Harry. T’was an honor to be here. I remember my own wedding like it was yesterday.” The man faltered. “Course I don’t remember much of the day, but the night, oh the night,” he winked. “Suppose you are quite ready for that too. Quiet one, but he’s got a good look,” Welsfore chuckled.</p><p>Draco felt his face go red. He immediately stood up to face the man and remove him of any authority he was granted, but Prince Harry had beat him to it.</p><p>“I think perhaps you’ve had a bit much to drink,” Prince Harry said. He too had risen to his feet and was holding an arm out to steady the drunken lord.</p><p>“Too much?! Nonsense my boy?”</p><p>“Do you know where your wife is?” Prince Harry prompted, gesturing a servant forward.</p><p>“My wife! Where is my wife?” he roared.</p><p>The servant stepped forward, and Prince Harry sighed. “Please show the prince to his room.” He began leading Lord Welsfore out of the room.</p><p>The servant stepped forward and bowed. “Prince Draco, if you’ll please follow me.” Without another word he turned and began to lead the way. The hallway they went down was one Draco had never seen, and he almost corrected the man, before halting. The quarters he had been in were only temporary, but Draco had been hoping for a few more days in them. Just one or two, enough to know more than the name of the man he was going to bed with. Draco gulped and hurried along, more anxious than before.</p><p>Would Prince Harry truly expect Draco to give himself up after only a few hours of acquaintance? They hadn’t even exchanged words, yet he was expecting Draco to do this?</p><p>The door Draco was brought to was heavy oak. Soundproof to obscure certain activities, his unhelpful brain provided. The servant pushed the doors open and lit a few lanterns before Draco dismissed him. How long would it take for Prince Harry to return from his errand? Draco nervously sat in a chair, fiddling with his hands. The urge to pick at his nails had never been this strong. Shit. It had been years since Draco had ever even thought to relapse into that habit. He instead stood up and began pacing the room.</p><p>“Sorry about that.”</p><p>The voice had him whipping to face the doorway.</p><p>“Pardon?” Draco nearly squeaked, cursing his nervousness.</p><p>“Welsfore often has a loose tongue when drinking. I’m sure he didn’t mean any offense.”<br/>
The casual tone, along with the fact Prince Harry was now sitting in the chair Draco had just occupied, had his heartbeat skyrocketing. This pervert was gong to take Draco’s virginity and Draco had yet to get a proper look at him. He strode purposely to the other chair and forced himself to look up.</p><p>The sight surprised him. Instead of the old man Draco had imagined, it was a man who didn’t look any older than Draco.</p><p>“You’re not old!” he voiced, surprising even himself.</p><p>Prince Harry’s eyebrows twitched upward. “Er...no, I just turned 19 this July.”</p><p>Draco blinked. The man in front of him wasn’t wrinkled, gray-haired, or anything. Draco might even go as far to describe him as...desirable. A thought occurred to him. “I’m older than you.”</p><p>The man huffed. “By what? A month? Maybe?” Prince Harry grinned.</p><p>Despite himself, Draco almost grinned back. Almost. Then he remembered there was a very real chance this man was going to rape him. He straightened his facial features.</p><p>Prince Harry seemed to notice the rapid mood change as his own grin faded. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Have you decided yet if you would like a ring ceremony?”</p><p>Draco tightened his lips at the question. “I think the purpose of this union was fulfilled today, I see no reason to feign affection.”</p><p>An emotion flitted across Prince Harry’s face. Draco didn’t know him well enough to put a name to it. Perhaps relief?</p><p>“Of course,” Prince Harry said. He fiddled with his suit pocket before pulling a box out. “These are...these are my mother’s and father’s rings.” He opened the box to reveal a golden ring with an agate stone in the center. The other ring was a slim silver band with a diamond.</p><p>“I understand if you have your own you would rather wear or... or if you would like one to be made for you,” he rambled, “but I thought, I thought perhaps we could...use these?”</p><p>Draco started at Prince Harry’s downcast eyes. He hadn’t a clue where the former king and queen were. He mentally went thought the family tree he had been forced to memorize. James and Lily Potter. Deceased.</p><p>So they were gone. And here was their son offering their rings to a spouse acquired through an arranged marriage. How odd.</p><p>Draco reached a hand forward and examined each of the rings. The silver one was really a wonder. He ran his finger over the diamond.</p><p>“I think it would bring out your eyes,” a soft voice offered, and Draco startled.</p><p>“Ah yes, I do think we could use these in the absence of any other quick availabilities,” Draco said, refusing again to look at Prince Harry.</p><p>A long moment of silence passed. Draco was dreading what would happen at the end of it. Perhaps he could feign illness and escape. Out of all the scenarios, he did not expect any soft words.

“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>A soft sigh. “I’m sorry you were forced into this marriage.”</p><p>What the hell? An apology? For forcing him to marry? It’s okay to force yourself upon someone as long as you apologize afterward?!</p><p>“Indeed?” Draco made it into a question, refusing to acknowledge how desolate he truly was.</p><p>“It’s a bit obvious. You can barely stand to look at me. I’m so sorry. At least I had more time to be aware of the situation. I wanted to make an effort to meet you beforehand and at least be established acquaintances but your father kept insisting it was against traditional ways. I am sorry.”</p><p>Draco furrowed his eyebrows. At least I had more time to be aware of the situation. Was it possible he was not the only victim of this marriage?</p><p>“Was it your choice?” he whispered.</p><p>“Was it my choice?” Prince Harry scrunchized him. “You thought I-” he gazed for a moment at Draco and then out the window. When he started talking his voice seemed lost. “I wasn’t allowed any authority until I was 18. The council that ruled me...We didn’t always see eye to eye. An arranged marriage was never something I would endorse for anyone or any reason. The council insisted it was for the good of our kingdom and took steps to ensure I couldn’t walk out.”</p><p>“Then I am sorry for you too,” Draco said curtly, not knowing where this left them.</p><p>Prince Harry nodded his thanks. There was silence again.</p><p>“I wanted to say,” Prince Harry started again. “This marriage doesn’t need to be anything more than a title."

“Meaning?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to...I don’t think it is fair to ask you to give up other relations for me. You didn’t pick me, so I will hold you to no standard if you do not wish to remain faithful to the marriage.”</p><p>Draco blinked. Was the prince saying this so Draco wouldn’t hold him to fidelity? If that was what he wanted, so be it. “Of course. Same to you.”</p><p>Prince Harry nodded once more and stood up.</p><p>“I...I suppose I should leave you to your rest. If you need anything, my rooms are across the hall,” he pondered for a moment. “Or if you would rather, I’ll call you up a servant?”</p><p>Draco shook his head. “I’m sure that won’t be necessary.”</p><p>Prince Harry fidgeted and left the room. “Good night,” he said, turning back.</p><p>Draco merely nodded.</p><p>The doors thudded behind Prince Harry and as they did Draco exhaled loudly. Today had been a whirlwind of events from start to finish. He gently fingered the silver ring Prince Harry had left behind. Prince Harry had turned out to be worth more than the swine out in the pigpen, but Draco wasn’t sure how much more.</p><p>He went over the conversation in his head. Prince Harry had admitted to trying to talk to Draco before but, of course, that had been thwarted by his bastard of a father. His father and Prince Harry’s council. Both deserved to rot in hell as far as Draco was concerned.</p><p>With that final thought, he went to find the bedroom. May his dreams be without the turmoil of his life.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He was awoken with a knock on his door. As his eyes cracked open they sought the clock he had marked on the wall. </p><p>A quarter till noon. A quarter till noon! Draco blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He had slept for ages. The knocking faltered and stopped as Draco sought out a robe. He hurried to the door dressed in only sleep pants, hoping the knocker was still there.</p><p>“Prince Harry?” he questioned.</p><p>Prince Harry turned to face him. “Sorry!” he said taking in Draco’s state and reddening.</p><p>Draco quickly fumbled on the robe he had found.</p><p>“I was just coming to invite you to take lunch with me. Margery mentioned you weren’t down for breakfast and I thought...anyway sorry for interrupting your sleep.” He turned to leave again.<br/>
Draco’s stomach rumbled. “Wait,” he called. “Just give me a moment, won’t you?” he asked, gesturing to his state.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll just, ah, wait here,” Prince Harry said, sitting on the wooden table.</p><p>Draco shut the bedroom. He quickly found a shirt and pants and did them up. He rummaged through his wardrobe pulling out a pair of socks and went to the closet to find boots. A simple enough outfit to put on by oneself but still respectable. Or more respectable than sleep pants. His face heated in remembrance. A least Prince Harry was polite. He had checked to see if Draco wanted lunch after finding out he had not eaten breakfast.</p><p>Draco ran a hand through his hair and tutted at it in the bathroom mirror. Was there really no yaton cream? He had left his own bottle at his former home. He hastily combed through it with water and went out the door.</p><p>“So how have you found your rooms?” Prince Harry questioned, once they were in the dining room beginning their meal.</p><p>Draco fumbled for the practiced politeness of his host. “They were quite nice.”</p><p>A mouthful of food and then another question. “Really? That’s good. Is there anything to be done?” The concern almost sounded genuine.</p><p>Draco considered. This was just polite conversation, wasn’t it? So should he actually respond or give the reassurance Prince Harry seemed to be searching for?</p><p>“No, they seem perfectly comfortable.”</p><p>A small frown appeared on Prince Harry’s face. “Truthfully? There were curtains in the windows, but I had them taken down. I wasn’t sure what color you would like.”</p><p>Truthfully, Draco had been appalled at the lack of curtains. The view was amazing but the thought of going about his daily life with no outside privacy was concerning.</p><p>“Curtains would be nice,” he admitted.</p><p>“What color would you like?” Prince Harry asked eagerly.</p><p>Draco considered. “What color were they before?”</p><p>“They were a quite atrocious shade of red. For our coat of arms.”</p><p>Draco’s nose wrinkled. “Red?”</p><p>A light chuckle. “I was thinking maybe green? For your castle’s colors?” Prince Harry suggested.</p><p>“Green. Yes, I would like that.” Prince Harry was a very decent host.</p><p>“And anything else?” Prince Harry asked.</p><p>Draco considered the same question as before. Prince Harry seemed to actually care about how comfortable Draco was in his rooms.</p><p>“The bathroom in the mirror, I, er, would it be possible to put a frame on it? And I would like some hair cream.”</p><p>“What kind?” Prince Harry asked immediately.</p><p>“Yaton. My hair is an absolute mess without it.”</p><p>Prince Harry laughed. “You’re telling me.” He ruffled his own, admittedly messy, hair.</p><p>Draco grinned slightly. Prince Harry was easy to get along with. As long as neither of them bothered the other, Draco saw this arrangement working quite well.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>McGir showed up after lunch and lead Draco on a tour of the castle. He was taken to the kitchens and introduced to Margery, the head cook. He left with a sack of freshly baked biscuits. The place of arms was alive at this time with what McGir explained to be young men training to be knights. The main highlight of the castle was the dovecote. His own home didn’t have one and it was amazing to see all of the birds flying around.</p><p>When he returned to his rooms midafternoon, he was surprised to find new green curtains already up. A look in the bathroom revealed a frame and a jar of cream.</p><p>Hm. The thought was kind and Draco struggled to put a motive to it. It didn’t seem more than a kindness. Perhaps to make up for the circumstances. A pity present.</p><p>Draco sobered up. He did not need pity. Especially from a person in the same situation. He appreciated the gift but detested the pity. Draco had been here barely two days and already was seen as a damsel in distress. It was time to accept the hand he had been dealt.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Draco arose early. He acquired a quick breakfast and set off to the library. This had been one of the places Draco had marked on his tour yesterday. As his new resolution yesterday, he decided to learn as much as he could about the kingdom he now called home.</p><p>Well into his study, he was interrupted by none other than Prince Harry.</p><p>“May I help you?” Draco asked.</p><p>Prince Harry hovered over Draco’s shoulder, glancing at the book. “I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?”</p><p>Draco looked up in surprise. It was indeed lunchtime. The hours had passed quickly when he was absorbed. </p><p>“Alright,” he agreed. He picked up the books he had been studying and returned them to a shelf.</p><p>“What have you been doing?” Prince Harry asked as they strolled down to the dining room.</p><p>“Just reading,” Draco replied. He actually had been enthralled in the history of the kingdom. Even in recent years, there was history being made.</p><p>“Mhm. I had Margery make us turkey sandwiches. Is that okay?” Prince Harry asked when they sat down to begin the meal.</p><p>Draco looked at the fruit and cheese tray on the table and then at the plate of sandwiches. He nodded. Taking time for meals other than dinners was something foreign to him. Especially sharing a meal. At the Malfoy Castle he would normally send a servant to fetch him something and would eat while continuing his work. This was...different.</p><p>“What were you reading about?”</p><p>Draco blinked rapidly. The question arose again. What this just polite conversation or was Prince Harry making an actual effort?</p><p>“The history of the kingdom.”</p><p>Prince Harry’s eyebrows rose. “How did you find it to be? I know we must seem dreadfully behind in terms of civilized peace. I’ve done...I’ve tried to undo the damage from our latest...What exactly did you read?”</p><p>Draco smirked lightly. “The Obscure and Intricate History of our Finest.”</p><p>Prince Harry frowned. “I’m not sure I’ve read that one. Anything incriminating I should know?”</p><p>The almost amusement was a nice change. “Only stories of how great and powerful and just and merciful and tactical and-”</p><p>“Oh stop, you sound just like the young ladies of the court. I promise deep down I am none of those things,” Prince Harry chuckled.</p><p>A tilt of his head. “That’s not the sort of thing I would be eager to tell my newly wed.”</p><p>Amusement sparkled in Prince Harry’s eyes. “I assumed you may be finding out one way or another. The maids have long since given up on me being a knight in shining armor.”</p><p>The reminder of his own pitiful fantasy brought a flash of cold to Draco’s smile. “Such foolish nonsense, I’m sure.”</p><p>The other man caught onto the mood change. His eyes dulled lightly. “I was wondering if perhaps you would like a tour of the city?”</p><p>A tour of the city. His own castle had been far off from the main city. Draco had despised visiting it. The looks from the townsmen had been humbling. The ones with no hope had glared at him and his father hatefully while the majority were looking in pure fear. It was the first time he had considered the responsibility weighing on him. Responsibility his own father had shirked.</p><p>“I’m sure a tour would be lovely,” he said, pushing aside his misgivings.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The city was busier than Draco would have imagined. Everywhere he looked there were bright colors and movement. For someone accustomed to everyone giving him a 3 foot berth, it was slightly overwhelming. Draco made sure he stuck as close to Prince Harry as he dared.</p><p>“How do you like it?” Prince Harry asked.</p><p>Draco looked around at the shops closest to them. A fabric shop, one for knives, a bakery.</p><p>“It’s-it’s a lot, isn’t it?” he said mildly.</p><p>Prince Harry sensed his discomfort. He led them into an enclosed shop, leaving the guards at the door.</p><p>“It’s wonderful,” Draco quickly reassured. “I just am not used to so much…”</p><p>Prince Harry nodded in understanding. “A few years ago these streets were dead. The chaos may be disorderly,” a small chuckle, “but it’s better than it was.”</p><p>Draco supposed there was truth in that. He struggled to imagine the lively performers lining the street as quiet and scared. A disturbing thought. He brought his mind back to reality and examined the shop they were in.</p><p>It was a jewelry shop. An upper class jewelry shop by the look of it.</p><p>“Wow,” Draco breathed, running his hand over a case.</p><p>“Yeah, Will is one of the best there is,” Prince Harry offered.</p><p>“I can see that.” His eyes snagged on a bronze necklace. A smooth red stone.</p><p>“Do you like that one?” Prince Harry asked.</p><p>“Yes. It’s rather amazing, don’t you think?”</p><p>Prince Harry nodded. “Do you wear jewelry often?”</p><p>Draco tilted his head. “Often enough I think.”</p><p>“Would you wear that necklace?”</p><p>Draco nodded without thinking of the reason behind the questioning.</p><p>“Grand!” Prince Harry exclaimed. “Will,” he called.</p><p>Draco caught on. “Oh no, it’s fine. I was just admiring it that’s all.”</p><p>Prince Harry nodded at him but still called for the shop owner.</p><p>“Prince Harry.” He bowed. “Prince Draco. How may I be of service?”</p><p>Draco was surprised to be addressed. “Er, nothing, we were just admiring.”</p><p>Prince Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Actually, I would like to purchase that necklace.”</p><p>Draco’s hand shook a bit as he laid his hand over the case. “Prince Harry it’s alright, I don’t need it,” he tried to dissuade him.</p><p>Prince Harry looked at him puzzled. “Just let me buy it for you.” He gave a pile of coins to the shopkeeper.</p><p>So that’s what this was. A show of power. Perhaps the light teasing at lunch was too much. After all, why else was Prince Harry now handing the wrapped package to Draco?</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>A few days after that incident, Draco awoke with a pounding headache and puffy eyes. He blearily looked around the room and groaned. The vase of chrysanthemums had been replaced with a display of daisies. He wiped his watering eyes and nose and opened the door to the hall.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he addressed one of the guards at his door. His voice sounded horrid even to his own ears.</p><p>“Would one of you mind fetching a maid for me? And please remove the daisies from my room.”</p><p>He plodded to the bathroom while his orders were carried out. A maid appeared.</p><p>“Prince Draco, how may I help?”</p><p>Draco gestured to the bath. Soon it was filled with steaming hot water.</p><p>“Thank you. And er, the daisies?”</p><p>The maid nodded. “They will be taken care of.” She left then and Draco got into the tub.</p><p>The water was the perfect temperature for his head. He waited for the reaction to neutralize and then washed himself. By the time he was fully dressed again, it was late morning.</p><p>A knock came at his door.</p><p>“Er, Draco?” It was Prince Harry. Draco opened the door fully.</p><p>“Do you want to come down for a bit of a brunch?” Prince Harry asked.</p><p>Draco nodded and they went to the dining hall. Prince Harry and Draco had had lunch together every day this week and Draco wasn’t at all surprised to find himself looking forward to it.</p><p>“It’s a bit earlier than usual,” Draco remarked curiously.</p><p>“I heard you hadn’t eaten yet. And word on the grapevine was that you were sick?” Prince Harry questioned.</p><p>Draco felt his face flush lightly.</p><p>“I was not. Some fool brought daisies into my room yesterday and I didn’t notice till this morning.”</p><p>“And that made you upset?” Prince Harry was trying to understand.</p><p>“Of course not. I’m allergic to daisies. I woke up barely able to see!”</p><p>A hand went to Prince Harry’s mouth. “I am so sorry. Were you alright?”</p><p>Draco chuckled. “I’m here aren’t I? I assume if I had eaten them I wouldn’t be in such good shape. I wouldn’t know though, I’ve never tried. But my reaction was just to the pollen in the air.”</p><p>Prince Harry nodded in understanding. “There was one more thing I would like to mention. You do know of the ball tonight?”</p><p>Draco’s head shot up. “Tonight? Whatever for?”</p><p>Prince Harry sighed. “I was worried your father had neglected to mention it. It’s in honor of our wedding.”</p><p>“In honor of the wedding? That was almost a week ago.”</p><p>Prince Harry shrugged. “Tradition. The first feast was only nobles and what not. The ball is going to have way more people from the city. The first was a polite affair so no lords would get offended. This is more of stay up past midnight watching the guests get drunk on your liquor.”</p><p>“Of course,” Draco said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. If the feast was considered tame, Draco was not looking forward to the promised ball. “I don’t suppose we have to dress up?”</p><p>Prince Harry shrugged again. “No more than usual.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Despite Prince Harry's reassurances, Draco had changed clothes. More than once. This was the first time he was officially representing the kingdom.</p><p>Gatherings like these were one of the things Draco learned to enjoy about being a prince. He found he was quite adept at working a room. Indeed, looking around just now he could already see a few people he wanted to talk to.</p><p>The ballroom was filled with people from all walks of life. Draco was pretty sure one of the shop owners he had seen was here. An orchestra was just beginning to play. The music was more of a sit and talk than dance, and Draco set out to do just that.</p><p>The first lord and lady he talked to were ones he knew briefly from his father’s dealings. They chatted for a moment about trivial things, before a startling interruption.</p><p>“Draco!” Prince Harry chirped, entering their little circle. “Lord and Lady Falin. How are you finding the ball?”</p><p>The Falins twittered over themselves while Draco excused himself. Better to find a new circle than interlude on whatever Prince Harry was working on. But his escape seemed in vain. No sooner would he orient into a group, than his husband would come along.</p><p>It was near the end of the evening when Draco found an explanation for the odd coincidence.</p><p>A young lord had placed his hand on Draco’s arm to make a point. Nothing out of the ordinary, until Draco noticed Prince Harry’s attention fixated on that hand. He looked angry and at first Draco was confused. But when the lord asked Draco for a dance, Prince Harry’s eyes flashed. And then Draco understood. He accepted the offer and pulled the man as near as was socially acceptable.</p><p>All the while he was dancing, his mind was fuming. After the talk about marriage being no more than a formality and allowing Draco to pursue whatever relations he wanted, this was how Prince Harry was acting. The situation angered Draco even after the dance was over and he returned to working the room.</p><p>Maybe it only worked the other way around. Draco was supposed to allow Prince Harry to do what he pleased to others but Draco was held to a double standard. Perhaps Prince Harry couldn’t stand the thought of someone thinking they were better than him and stealing away his husband. Regardless, Prince Harry stuck by him the majority of the night and when the ball ended, Draco was well acquainted with his jealous gaze.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s room was welcoming despite his satisfaction at flauntingly dancing with many young lords. As he waltzed around the room with Prince Harry’s eyes on him, he tried to make one point very clear. He belonged to no one. If Prince Harry was to treat this marriage as only a formality, he should expect Draco to do the same.</p><p>The smell of calming lavender filled his mind as he gazed at the fresh bouquet. This day had been an eventful one, of that he was certain. He mentally thanked the gods that the daisies had been removed.</p><p>As he lay down, his mind went back to the evening. He kept casting Prince Harry in darker and darker light until a thought occurred to him. Had Prince Harry danced a single dance? Or had he spent the entire night following Draco around? A waste of the evening, Draco mused. There had been plenty of well looking men, or women if Prince Harry was so enclined.</p><p>He put the thoughts out of his head as he focused on the soothing scent the flowers provided. He allowed his eyes to close and drifted asleep.</p><p>That was the last day he ever encountered daisies on his nightstand.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>	The weeks passed, and Draco and Prince Harry developed a sort of schedule. Draco’s mornings were spent studying mostly. Sometimes he would attend meetings with Prince Harry and once or twice he had spent hours relearning the music of the piano. Around noon Prince Harry showed up unfailingly to invite Draco for lunch. The afternoons were more often than not spent together at Prince Harry’s invitation.</p><p>	Draco had seen more of Prince Harry’s city than his own. They had visited the best parts that it had to offer. The famous theater, the bustling market, the beautiful forest. They had gone hunting, an activity Draco had thought himself familiar with until he did it with Prince Harry. Everything seemed new with him.</p><p>	The wonders were amazing but so were the other things Prince Harry showed him. They spent a day giving assistance to those less fortunate and another visiting an orphanage Prince Harry funded. It was no wonder no civil war had ever ravaged this kingdom if all their leaders had the same values as Prince Harry.</p><p>	Draco thought about the kingdom he had left. The difference disturbed him. Although there was none of the light seen in this kingdom, Draco had felt more comfortable at home. Or what home used to be. He knew what he was supposed to say, who he was supposed to be. Here there were no such expectations. Everyone just seemed eager to get a glimpse of their new prince no matter how he dressed or spoke.</p><p>	Worse yet, he was unsure what Prince Harry wanted of him. They weren’t exactly friends but spent enough time together to be well passed acquaintances. Today for example, they were going riding.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	The wind was a bit more than Draco preferred but other than that, the weather was perfect. The horse on the other hand, not so much.</p><p>	Draco’s usual mount, a beautiful brown stallion he had brought with him, had died earlier that week. He hadn’t been riding since. Perhaps that was what prompted Prince Harry to invite him to test out a new trail. Draco wasn’t sure if he was regretting his willingness to accept or not.</p><p>	On one hand, it was reviving to feel the crisp air, even more so when it was accompanied by Prince Harry’s drone about his morning. The meeting he had attended had been heated, the subject being one Prince Harry was very opinionated about. There was nothing more exhilarating than watching the passion that-</p><p>	“Damn it!” Draco shouted, as the horse once again rose up in protest.</p><p>“Perhaps we should head back?” Prince Harry suggested, eying Draco’s horse.</p><p>“No it’s fine,” Draco assured. He didn’t want to ruin a perfect afternoon just cause he couldn’t control the animal. “You were saying?”</p><p>“Oh yes, after the meeting Cardual was remarking on the new trail he had spotted-”</p><p>“Neigh!” The horse reared back as an owl flew ahead of them. Draco yanked the reins down in a panic and the horse protested, this time springing his back legs up.</p><p>Draco felt the exact moment he began slipping and it was too late. One of his feet came loose from a stirrup and his head ended up past the animal’s shoulder.</p><p>“No no no no,” he scrambled for purchase, hoping to regain balance before-</p><p>The horse bolted. Draco kept his fingers knotted as firmly as he could in the horse’s muscles, but then the horse jumped and he was done for.</p><p>His one foot still trapped in the stirrup, he watched dirt and trees whizz past an inch away from his nose. He felt the leg slipping and braced himself for the impact and the-</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“-looks worse than it actually is. The ankle is what we should really be worried about. I set it and hopefully it’s just a bad sprain but hypothetically it’s quite possible-”</p><p>“Draco?” The soft low voice he had grown so used to asked. Perhaps he had sensed the small movement Draco had made to assess the damage, or maybe he had a 6th sense. Either way, Prince Harry knew he was awake.</p><p>He blinked his eyes open, staring at his surroundings. “Water?” he asked, testing his scratchy throat. A cup was produced and filled with water. The man who had been talking when Draco awoke handed it to him. He winced as his face shifted to accommodate the drink.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Prince Harry asked.</p><p>Draco eyed him curiously. “What happened?” he asked.</p><p>“That bloody horse drug you around as far as he could until your other leg came out,” Prince Harry growled.</p><p>Draco flinched imperceptibly. He should have agreed to going back when Prince Harry suggested it. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>Prince Harry’s eyes widened. “What? I wasn’t saying it was you-”</p><p>“I’m sorry Prince Harry but I must ask you to leave as now I can properly see to my patient,” the other man said.</p><p>Prince Harry stood up. “Of course.” He glanced at Draco once more and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and left.</p><p>“Try to turn your ankle,” the healer instructed. Draco did as he was told. He would endure all the prodding and tutting in the world if only to know what Prince Harry had been about to say.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was only a sprain, they found out after a few days. Draco almost found himself wishing it was a break. The past week, the healer had forbidden him from rising and Prince Harry had spent nearly all day at his bedside. They had talked about trivial things such as favorite foods, music, and books. Prince Harry had even gone as far as read Draco the first few pages of his latest fancy. Draco had discovered Prince Harry was abominable at chess just as Prince Harry had discovered Draco’s penchant for anything sweet.</p><p>These days had warmed Draco’s heart in a nervous sort of way, and he had been looking forward to spending his last day of bed rest talking and laughing with Prince Harry.</p><p>The moment never happened. Draco anticipated well past noon but to no avail. He had engrossed himself in a book, hoping to forget his disappointment. Eating lunch by himself hadn’t happened since he’d been married, and Draco found himself missing the quiet company. He conjured up reasons of where Prince Harry was that was so important, each more fleeing than the last.</p><p>It was half past six when the healer’s door opened and Prince Harry walked through. Draco schooled his face into a neutral expression but couldn’t help the small sigh of relief.</p><p>“Prince Harry, how have you been?” he questioned carefully.</p><p>Prince Harry took a seat next to the bed and Draco put down his book.</p><p>“I had business to attend to elsewhere.”</p><p>Draco could feel the lie. And it hurt. It truly did.</p><p>“You did.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>The prince wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I have somewhere to be, but I just needed to tell you I’m sorry about the accident. It was in no part your own fault. I was well aware that the horse was known to be stubborn, but the stable master assured me it had been trained out of it. I was foolish enough to take his word for it. Of that I am sorry.” With these words, the room was again left empty.</p><p>So that was all it had been. A guilty conscience over the accident. The week had been one of the most hopeful of Draco’s life. For a second he had allowed himself the fantasy of seeing this man as not just his husband but his friend, perhaps even his...lover.</p><p>Draco ate alone that night.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The next morning dawned cloudy and tumultuous, just as Draco felt. He was on his feet once more, the ankle fully healed and functional, thanks to the healer’s insistence on bed rest.</p><p>His morning was spent mentally and ferociously marking every mistake made by the new trainees. It wasn’t much use to him, much less to the soldiers who were unaware he was watching. He listened for the toll of the clock, counting down the hours until noon when Prince Harry would greet him.</p><p>Noon tolled and still, Draco sat and watched, the place of arms now empty, the only sound the thunderous rain. An hour later, he got up and made his way to the castle, foolishly hoping if he saw Prince Harry he would be invited to lunch with him. By two o’clock he was fuming. Both at himself and Prince Harry. The door to the kitchens flew open.</p><p>“Lunch,” he said. “Now.”</p><p>Margery herself brought out the food. Tray after tray of delectable dishes. Only for Draco to realize he wasn’t hungry.</p><p>“It’s a bit late for lunch, isn’t it?” Margery remarked. Draco hummed noncommittally. </p><p>“Where’s your other half?” she asked.</p><p>Draco shrugged, fighting to keep his mask of indifference on.</p><p>Margery sighed. “This time of year is always hard on him.” She began clearing away the untouched food.</p><p>Draco let her words sink in. “What do you mean this time of year is always hard on him?”</p><p>Margery looked surprised. “Didn’t you know?”</p><p>Draco shook his head.</p><p>“This is when his parents died.”</p><p>Draco shot out of his seat. How did he not know? He had looked over the Potter family tree barely two weeks ago, how had he not remembered? Draco began striding to Prince Harry’s rooms. The past week had been a nice anomaly but that was still no excuse to forget. And to think he had spent the morning thinking condescendingly about Prince Harry’s actions.</p><p>“Where is Prince Harry?” he demanded the guards at the prince’s door.</p><p>One of them bowed and answered, “He has not left his rooms today.”</p><p>Draco put a hand on the door, about to go through before he paused. What was he doing here? He and Prince Harry were barely friends if that. Surely he would want support from those closest to him.</p><p>But they weren’t here were they? And Draco was. What would he even be able to do for Prince Harry? During the mourning period preceding his wedding, all Draco had wanted was someone to listen to him and offer him support. Perhaps Prince Harry needed the same.</p><p>He opened the door with new resolve. The sitting room was empty. As was the bedroom and bathroom. Draco was about to go out and demand the guards tell the truth, but a door opened. A door he hadn’t noticed before. Prince Harry walked through the doorway.</p><p>He stopped immediately. “What are you doing here?” he whispered, his hands going to his face, rubbing over it tiredly.</p><p>What was he doing here? Hadn’t he asked himself that very question a moment ago? “I thought you could use some company,” he said.</p><p>Prince Harry looked at him blankly, and Draco felt anxious that he had made the wrong decision. Without saying a word Prince Harry walked to the bathroom and shut the door, presumably relieving himself. Draco fiddled with his hands, unsure of what to do. He peeked into the room Prince Harry had come out of. It was an office. A redwood desk stood in one corner, but what truly drew his attention was the opposite corner. A rumpled blanket and handkerchief lay surrounded by what appeared to be photographs.</p><p>Draco stepped back into the bedroom, unwilling to look further without Prince Harry’s permission. The bathroom door opened and Draco straightened.</p><p>Prince Harry looked like he had washed his face and at least attempted not to look like a corpse.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Prince Harry asked.</p><p>“I told you. I thought you-”</p><p>Prince Harry held up a hand impatiently. “I heard you the first time. Why?”</p><p>Draco bristled a bit at the tone but moved past it. “I know what it’s like to feel alone,” he offered.</p><p>Prince Harry was silent.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me what day it was?” Draco pressed gently.</p><p>Instead of answering, Prince Harry went back to the office. “Go away.” He shut the door.</p><p>Draco was a bit stunned. He walked back into the sitting room, wondering where he had gone wrong. He reached the door, pausing at it once again. What the hell was he doing? He turned back to the bedroom. That man was getting comforted whether he liked it or not.</p><p>This time Draco knocked at the office door before opening it.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>Draco stood his ground.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“A little warning next time you decide to disappear would be nice.”</p><p>“Now will you go away?”</p><p>Draco felt his patience fray a bit. Why was Prince Harry being so stubborn? Just allow yourself to be comforted, Draco almost screamed.</p><p>“Why are you even here? I get it, you feel sorry for me and want to assure yourself that you tried. Well jolly good, now leave me alone,” Prince Harry whispered.</p><p>“You think I’m here because I want to feel better about myself?” Draco seethed. “I’m here because I spent three hours waiting for you to invite me to lunch and then I found out today was the day your parents died and no one bothered to tell me!”</p><p>“Why do you care?” a quiet scathing question.</p><p>“I care, you idiot, because I care about you! Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, last week was the closest I’ve let someone for a long time. So no, I’m not going to go away or get out. You are not going through this alone!” Draco finished with a huff.</p><p>Silence. Then a quiet, “Okay.”</p><p>“What?” Draco asked shocked.</p><p>“Okay. You want to comfort me. Get over here and do it.” Prince Harry lifted an edge of the quilt. Draco was never one to back down from a challenge, especially one of his own making. He slipped his shoes off and sat with Prince Harry.</p><p>“This was my mom.” Prince Harry picked up one of the pictures. “Everyone says I’ve got her eyes.”</p><p>Draco gazed at the picture. A young, laughing woman, hardly older than they were now, gazed back.</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” he said softly.</p><p>Prince Harry nodded and held the mangled handkerchief to his mouth to hold in a sob.</p><p>“I sometimes hear her screaming.” Prince Harry’s voice shook. “Her begging for mercy as she got murdered.” A sob, this one barely audible. “She’s the reason I’m not dead. She held off the attacker so guards could reach me before-before-” another choked off sob. “Why am I telling you this?”</p><p>Draco’s heart twinged. He put an arm around Prince Harry’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Hey now. It’s okay. I’d like to know. Her name was Lily, right?” he soothed.</p><p>Prince Harry nodded and Draco picked up another picture. “And this is your father?” Prince Harry’s hand ran over the photo.</p><p>“I have his hair,” the whisper came.</p><p>“I can see that,” Draco remarked lightly. “James. That’s your middle name, isn’t it?”</p><p>The talking seemed to be helping and they went through most of the photographs before Prince Harry stopped him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, pulling his head up from where it had rested on Draco’s shoulder. “That...was nice.”</p><p>Draco’s heart ached and he smiled. How long had it been since this man had someone else to look out for him? “What else are husbands for?” he said lightly.</p><p>The soft moment drug on.</p><p>“Would you like to visit my parents’ grave with me?” Prince Harry asked.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The storm had mostly cleared as the sun had gone down. The beginning of the night was crisp and the ground slightly damp. The lantern Prince Harry had brought swung precariously from his arm as they walked hand in hand towards the royal cemetery.</p><p>The grave they stopped at didn’t instill a sense of remarkablity but Draco knew it was special.</p><p>“Hi Mom, Dad,” Prince Harry said, as easily as he would talk to a living person.</p><p>“King and Queen Potter,” Draco followed suit, feeling a bit out of place.</p><p>Prince Harry placed the single lily he had brought in front of their graves. And then they stood just simply looking. Mourning the loss both of the lives and of their influence on their son. Draco glanced up when Prince Harry pulled his hand out of grasp, quickly wiping his eyes. A light rain started again as they walked back to the castle. A symbol of life, vitality, and starting anew.</p><p>When the two parted ways at their rooms, Draco felt a deep sense of tranquility. No matter how the day had started, this was the ending. He felt reassured in his role in life and was gratified to now count Harry as a friend.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>	The pub was crowded for this early in the night. The celebration of harvest was at a close and many farmers were determined to get sloshed.</p><p>	He and Harry were dressed casually, not so much as hiding but as hiding in plain sight. The musicians on stage were playing a lively tune and Draco couldn’t help but smile as Harry endearingly sang along.</p><p>	The ale quality was low and spirits were hight. Draco and Harry nursed their tankards slowly while watching those around them succumb to too much alcohol.</p><p>	“Hey pretty boy!” A loud voice startled Draco out of his daze.</p><p>“Are you talking to me?” he questioned, eyebrows high and eyes wide.</p><p>The stumbling young man nodded. “Fancy a dance?” The man rotated his hips suggestively and Draco barely stifled a laugh. The man wasn’t too horrible looking. Too bad Draco had his eye set on someone else. Before he could tell the man as much, another voice chimed in.</p><p>“He’s not interested.” Harry glared at the man until he moved on.</p><p>“Hey, I was enjoying that,” Draco joked.</p><p>“No you weren’t.”</p><p>The quiet assurance angered Draco. Was he not allowed to enjoy himself now that he and Harry were friends?</p><p>“Do you want another drink?” Harry asked, gesturing to his empty mug.</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Harry stood and returned a moment later with a full cup. He took a long sip and sighed appreciatively. “Quite a nice turnout, huh?”</p><p>Draco hummed noncommittally and Harry eyed him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Draco looked at him coldly. “Of course.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows only furrowed more. “What happened?</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, uncaring of how common a gesture it was. “You’re an ass.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Draco cleared his throat. “I’m sorry you couldn’t hear. Let me try again. You. Are. An. Ass.”</p><p>“Any particular reason why?” Harry snapped.</p><p>Draco straightened. “Of course the great, mighty Prince Harry Potter knows what is best for everyone.” Draco knew he was being a prat but he didn’t particularly care.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes. Even his own husband is unfit to determine anything of his own. Oh no, Prince Harry knows best, from how much ale to drink, to which men can talk to his husband.” Perhaps Draco had had too much to drink. Most definitely.</p><p>But understanding finally dawned on Harry’s face. “You actually wanted that guy?” Harry sounded amazed and Draco sniffed pointedly. Harry held his hands up.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I really did not know!” Harry urged. “You had the same look on your face as when the old courtiers tried to dance with you or whenever you sit in one of the meetings with me.”</p><p>Draco was surprised. Harry had grown to know his facial expressions so well, he was able to tell when or when not Draco was interested. It was stunning.</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry repeated again. “Maybe he’ll come back? Do you want me to go see if-”</p><p>“Harry stop. As you said, I wasn’t interested.”</p><p>“But then why are you mad?” Harry asked</p><p>Draco exhaled heavily. “I don’t really do well with trying to be controlled.”</p><p>“Your father?” Harry guessed.</p><p>“Right,” Draco confirmed hesitantly. “And I know you weren’t trying to control me, but if the situation arises again?”</p><p>“Keep my mouth shut,” Harry affirmed.</p><p>A small smile slipped past Draco’s defenses. He nodded. “I appreciate the thought, but I would like to stand for myself.”</p><p>“Got it. But...if we ever get in a situation where you would like my help don’t hesitate to ask. And...even if you don’t need my help, I’ll still be there,” Harry assured.</p><p>Draco’s smile lit up the room.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The Malfoy Castle was just as welcoming as he remembered. The dull grey stone. The unmarkable guards. After the hustle and bustle of Harry’s kingdom, his old home was unpleasant, to say the least.</p><p>He and Harry had been invited to spend a day at the castle. Despite the unfortunate presence of his father, Draco was still excited. He hadn’t seen his mother for well over two months. Even a visit to his father wasn’t enough to deter him.</p><p>The carriage pulled to a stop and Draco waited impatiently for the door to be opened.</p><p>“Prince Draco,” the butler greeted when they stepped inside. “Prince Harry.” He bowed low to them both. “Your father and mother will be down in an hour for dinner. Would you care to freshen up in your rooms or shall I show you to the dining room?”</p><p>“The rooms,” Draco said. He knew of his father’s games, and he refused to play the wating one.</p><p>The set of the rooms they had been given was not Draco’s old ones. They were fully furnished guest quarters.</p><p>“It’s...er...quite nice,” Harry offered.</p><p>Draco chuckled. “You don’t have to use flattery. I know it’s not very homey.”</p><p>Harry shuddered. “I can’t imagine this as a child. Is it always so cold?”</p><p>Draco wasn’t sure he was talking about the temperature or the home feel in general. “Yes,” He answered to both questions. “But it’s home.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Their trunks had already been brought up and Draco riffled through his, pulling out a few items.</p><p>“I’m going to…” his eyes stopped on the bed Harry was sitting on. The only bed. “Actually, you should bathe first. I have some business to attend to.” Harry quirked an eyebrow at him but obediently went to his own trunk and then into the bathroom</p><p>Draco set off down the halls, hoping to find someone who wasn’t his father.</p><p>“Deverin!” he called, spotting the butler. “Could I speak with you for a moment?”</p><p>“Of course, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Would it be possible for us to secure another bedroom?”</p><p>Deverin blinked at him. “Another one? Whatever is wrong with the first?”</p><p>Draco shook his head. “Not a different one. Just two.”</p><p>Deverin nodded in understanding. “I’ll see what can be done.”</p><p>Feeling relieved, Draco set off towards the rooms. Just as he reached the correct doorway, his father appeared.</p><p>“Draco.”</p><p>“Father.” Draco knew his absence was too much to hope for.</p><p>“What’s this business I hear of you needing two rooms?”</p><p>Damn news sure traveled fast in this castle ruled by a tyrant.</p><p>“I would prefer a separate room. After all, this is the first time I have been home for months. I think I should be as reminiscent as possible.” Even Draco was impressed at his quick excuse.</p><p>“Really?” Lucious didn’t believe him for a second. “You are here to...reminice. Perhaps you two would like to stay in your old rooms?”</p><p>Darco shuddered at the thought of the disturbingly empty rooms he had left behind.</p><p>“No? Another reason then. Is it possible that the man who waited more than a year for your hand in marriage is disappointed?”</p><p>Draco’s hands shook.</p><p>“Was the image he had conjured up, one you couldn’t fill? I had promised him a son, perhaps he was aghast to find out the most manly thing you do is read romance novels."</p><p>His life had been without these hateful words for too long and his defenses had managed to slip. Bloody hell was that a tear he felt, threatening the corner of his eye? He would not let his father see him cry.</p><p>“I take it to mean there are no available rooms?” Draco managed.</p><p>Lucious rose an eyebrow. “No Draco, I’m sorry to inform you, there are no avaliable rooms.”</p><p>Draco turned abruptly and left Lucious in the hall. He slid down the door until he was sitting curled up in fetal position. His eyes prickled with unshed tears and he scrubbed his hands over them. He would not cry even in the privacy of his own rooms. But these weren’t his own rooms. Draco sprang up, praying Harry wasn’t-Harry was in the room. Draco was quite sure he had heard every word said in the hall. His face heated.</p><p>Harry’s mouth opened and he braced himself for the ridicule. “The bathroom is open.”</p><p>Draco nodded at him slowly. “Yes...ah, thank you.”</p><p>He quickly bathed and dressed, all while hoping the lack of confrontation meant Harry hadn’t heard a word.</p><p>“Shall we go to dinner?” Harry asked when Draco returned.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose we must.” He had briefed Harry on his father during the carriage ride and he hoped he was prepared.</p><p>The dining room was cold as always and filled to the brim. Many noble lords and ladies occupied the room. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence but Draco would have liked it better with just his father and mother. That way if it came to going head to head with Lucious, he wouldn’t need to worry about what was being overheard.</p><p>The seats set aside for them were-of course-near to the head of the table. Draco was sat next to his father and across from his mother, with Harry on his other side. The group nearest to his mother was pure politics and Draco didn’t feel like engaging all that much. Feigning politeness it was. The food was brought out and relative silence came as everyone began eating.</p><p>“Prince Draco, it’s been a while,” a plump woman, Lady Promest, said. “We were oh so surprised to hear the wedding had taken place.”</p><p>Draco forced a smile. “Yes, it was a bit rushed.”</p><p>“And you must be Prince Harry! Such a lucky man. Draco here was one of my favorite pieces of eye candy for several years,” she boasted, airily.</p><p>Draco straightened uncomfortably in his chair. The woman was twice his age and was perving on him even now, in front of his husband.</p><p>A shoe grazed his, and he looked up into his mother’s eyes. After years of relying on one another, they had become quite close.</p><p>Are you okay? Her eyes asked.</p><p>Draco considered before slightly shaking his head. Narcissa’s eyebrows rose and Draco shook his head again, signaling that she shouldn’t do anything. Perhaps if he was by himself he would have made excuses, but he was with Harry. There was no way in hell he was leaving Harry to face these wolves alone.</p><p>Draco turned to face Harry, but found him already looking at him in concern. His eyes were worried and seemed to be carrying a message, but unlike with Narcissa, Darco hadn't spent years decoding the subtle hints.</p><p>Instead, he watched as Harry rose from his seat and announced, “I’m quite sorry but I’m afraid all the travel today has worn me down. I’m sure my husband and I would love to stay, but we’ve been up far too long. Forgive us for turning in early.”</p><p>Draco stood too, then and the two of them were led down the hall by a servant. Once in the safety of their own sitting room Harry turned to him.</p><p>“That was okay, wasn’t it?” he questioned. “You looked uncomfortable. I wasn’t trying to be controlling and it wasn’t a lie, I am truly tired.”</p><p>Draco interrupted the rambling. “It was just fine. I would have done the same sooner, except I didn’t want to risk the chance of you staying.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed. Then a pause. “Your father is quite something.”</p><p>Draco stiffened, remembering the last conversation with his father, the one Harry had overheard.</p><p>Harry seemed to be remembering too. “Draco, I don’t want you to think just because we are at a different place, my respect towards you has lessened. I will gladly sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Indeed he seemed content to do just that, already stripping out of his boots and jacket. The ease at which he hastily gave up the bed made Draco question.</p><p>Was he truly as undesirable as his father told him? Was he merely a toy for older nobles to gawk at and not appealing to someone closer?</p><p>“We could share the bed,” Daco offered, trying to sound nonchalant.</p><p>Harry looked at him, surprised.</p><p>Draco shrugged. “I just thought two beds would be more comfortable,” he lied, his heart beating frantically.</p><p>“Well, I suppose if you don’t mind, I don’t either,” Harry said.</p><p>Draco gulped. He would be sharing a bed with this man. “I’ll just go change in the bathroom,” he said.</p><p>When he returned to the bedroom, he found Harry already sitting in the bed. Without a shirt on. Draco couldn’t help his eyes wandering a bit. The evenly tanned skin told of hours spent without a shirt and Draco was a bit put out that this was his first time seeing him this way. Wide shoulders, firm pecs, dark nipples and the first of a taut stomach could be seen, before bending under the covers. Draco’s eyes traveled the expanse fully, before reaching the blanket and realizing what he was doing.</p><p>His cheeks burned and he distracted himself by hurrying to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and slid under the sheet, his foot brushing lightly against the other man’s leg.</p><p>“Sorry!” he squeaked, yanking his foot back. Then a thought occurred to him. He had felt skin, not cloth. Was it possible- “Are you not wearing trousers?” he whispered, eyes widening.</p><p>Even in the spotty light, against Harry’s dark skin, a blush was seen.</p><p>“I know it’s awfully cold, but I always end up boiling when I sleep. I didn’t mean...I’ll put some on if it makes you uncomfortable,” Harry said, already moving to get up.</p><p>“No no, it’s fine,“ Draco quickly reassured, and Harry got back in bed. Bloody hell, what was he doing inviting a near naked man into bed with him? </p><p>“Er, good night,” Draco squeaked, blowing out the lantern and facing away from Harry. He listened to the sound of Harry rearranging himself and shakily exhaled. This was real. He was spending the night in bed with his near naked husband and friend. Why was the world taunting him so?</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The morning dawned bitterly cold. Draco squinted his eyes tighter and snuggled into the blankets, trying to find sleep once more. The body pressed against him was oozing warmth and Draco burrowed under the chin. He felt so utterly content and soon drifted back to sleep.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>When he awoke again, it was to find Harry disentangling their limbs. Draco took a moment to let the world sink in and then bolted upright.</p><p>“I am so sorry,” he said, his legs carefully away from Harry’s. “I didn’t know it would turn into that,” he chuckled lightly, hoping to turn the whole matter into a joke.</p><p>Harry shrugged but smirked. “I didn’t know you were so clingy.”</p><p>Draco blushed and chuckled again. His laugh choked off as soon as Harry stood. Harry stretched his arms over his head, flexing every muscle delightfully. Oh Merlin, Draco had forgotten Harry had only been wearing pants. Draco had been snuggly cocooned in his legs while Harry had been wearing nothing but undergarments.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he rushed to the bathroom. Safely alone, he splashed cool water onto his face, trying to cool the vicious blush. His face heated even more when he realized the blush wasn’t purely from embarrassment. Being that close to another man-particularly Harry-was a bit overwhelming for Draco. He scooped up more water and scrubbed over his face, trying to calm down. Then he went about relieving himself, combing his hair, and planning his day.</p><p>At noon there was to be a family luncheon and then he and Harry were planning to depart. Even without the horribly awkward ordeal of sharing a bed, Draco had been unwilling to stay another day.</p><p>He changed his clothes while Harry was in the bathroom then set off to find some servants. The first one he came across was sent with an invitation for his mother to join him in his quarters for breakfast. The second was sent off to retrieve said breakfast.</p><p>“Would you care to join my mother and me for breakfast?” Draco asked Harry, upon returning to their rooms.</p><p>Harry, now thankfully fully dressed, eagerly accepted the offer. The awkwardness of the morning was gone and Draco set off amusing Harry with tales from his childhood, while they awaited Narcissa’s arrival.</p><p>“Once my father found out of course, the tree was cut down and my window was replaced with an unopenable one,” Draco relayed.</p><p>Harry laughed delightedly and Draco was content to bask in the sound until a knock sounded.</p><p>“Mother,” Draco greeted upon opening the door.</p><p>“Draco.” She pulled him into her arms. “I haven’t seen you for so long.” She pulled back and gestured behind her to servants carrying numerous platters. “I assume I was just in time?</p><p>She entered the sitting room and the servants went about filling every table with dishes. Once they were done, Draco dismissed them.</p><p>“Mother, this is Harry. Harry this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy,” Draco introduced.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Harry said, rising and dipping his head.</p><p>“Prince Harry,” she nodded.</p><p>Draco could feel an odd sort of tension fill the room. These were the two most important people in his life and he was begging that they would get along.</p><p>“Shall we sit down?” Draco offered. Neither Narcissa nor Harry took their eyes off one another as they sat down. “How have things been?” Draco asked.</p><p>Narcissa brightened instantly. “Oh same old. How have you been though?” She eyed Harry again. “I hope nothing has come along to make your life unpleasant.”</p><p>Draco smiled. “No Mother. I’m quite alright.” He willed her to see the truth in his eyes.</p><p>Narcissa nodded and turned to Harry, addressing him again. “How has my son suited you?”</p><p>Harry glanced at Draco, fear plain in his eyes. Draco almost rolled his eyes. His mother could seem scary but for Harry to be so easily intimidated…</p><p>Harry cleared his throat. “Just fine,” he squeaked. “Er, he’s told me a lot about you, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Indeed Draco had. But in all the stories he had told, he had failed to mention how scary she could be.“Really?” Narcissa replied and Draco winced at the tone. “I wish I could say the same.” </p><p>Draco interrupted the word battle before anything actually hurtful could be said. “Mother, perhaps we should go for a walk. I’ll meet you in the hall.” He dismissed her politely.</p><p>Narcissa rose and left Draco and Harry. “She can be a bit much,” Draco hastily excused.</p><p>Harry nodded. “That’s good.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I think it’s good to have someone that dedicated to caring about you.”</p><p>Draco breathed a sigh of relief. At least Harry was trying to see where the other was coming from.</p><p>“She’ll warm up to you eventually,” Draco promised.</p><p>“I hope so,” Harry said honestly. Draco’s heart warmed.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, I guess. Will you be alright to entertain yourself?” Draco asked.</p><p>Harry nodded. “Go catch up with your mother. I’ll find something to occupy myself with.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The grounds were as beautiful as Draco remembered. The palace garden was well kept, but if one ventured beyond that, they would be intoxicated by the wild beauty.</p><p>This was where he and Narcissa were now. Their journey had been made in silence, each enjoying simply being together after too long.</p><p>They came to a wooden bench and sat. Narcissa spoke first.</p><p>“You didn’t write.”</p><p>Draco sighed. “I would have, but you know the special security our letter always process through.”</p><p>“If I found a way to get the letters past your father, would you write?”</p><p>“Of course I would.” Draco took her hand in his, a familiar gesture to comfort both of them.</p><p>“How is your new home?”</p><p>Draco grinned. “It’s amazing. You would not imagine the wonders of it. The palace itself radiates warmth.”</p><p>“As does its owner?” His mother asked pointedly.</p><p>Draco gripped Narcissa’s hand a bit too tightly. “I’m not sure what my thoughts are towards him,” he admitted.</p><p>“What exactly is your relationship with Prince Harry?”</p><p>“We’re friends,” Draco answered immediately.</p><p>“So you haven’t been made to…”</p><p>Draco stiffened. “Of course not. Is that why you were so short with Harry? I appreciate the concern, but even for Father I would not put on the facade of a happy relationship with a rapist. I assure you Harry had been a perfect gentleman.”</p><p>Narcissa exhaled deeply. “That is good to hear. You have no idea how worried I was. Now perhaps I’ll be able to stand to be in the same room as your prince.”</p><p>“He’s quite wonderful once you get to know him,” Draco assured. And they continued to catch up until Narcissa excused herself to go change for lunch.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The meal looked grand. Draco’s stomach was rumbling as he hadn’t eaten much of breakfast and he hastily loaded his plate.</p><p>“I suppose that’s how you’ve been eating these past few months,” Lucious scoffed.</p><p>“Lucious,” Narcissa warned. “Draco’s breakfast was interrupted by me. I’m sure Draco-”</p><p>“If it seemed a one time thing I wouldn’t be so concerned about it. I’m sure Draco has noticed it too. It’d be impossible not to, I imagine, with an...increase like that.”</p><p>Draco had noticed his slight filling out and he thought it gave him a glow. Or he had thought that. Margery even remarked on how much healthier he looked than when he’d first arrived. Perhaps that was what he got when he listened to the head cook’s advice.</p><p>“That may explain the rumors I heard about the last ball you attended too,” Lucious continued.</p><p>“Oh?” Draco fought to keep his voice even.</p><p>“If rumors are to be believed, your outfit was no short of whorish.”</p><p>Narcissa gasped, “Lucious.”</p><p>“I will not allow my son to be parading around like a common slut especially now we finally managed to marry him off. Has he no shame? Has he completely-”</p><p>Draco remembered that day. It had been a week ago, the official harvest celebration. He had been trying to get Harry’s attention and had maybe dressed a bit common, but not whorish. Even if he had, why did his father feel the need to belittle him so?</p><p>“It’s a disgrace and I shall see to it that it’s” Lucious droned on and Draco was truly fighting back tears. His hand reached for Harry's and was instantly enveloped in his warm comfort.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Lucious startled to silence for a moment. Then he laughed. “The whore speaks.”</p><p>Draco’s hand tightened in Harry’s for support. “Stop. I am done listening. Goodbye Mother, it seems our visit must be cut short. I assume our luggage will be taken care of.” He eyed the servant at the door. “Come on Harry.” They stood together and left without another word.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, that was amazing!” Harry said once they were sitting in another carriage on their way home. “I see what you mean about being able to stand for yourself.”</p><p>Draco grinned. “It felt wonderful. That man has trodden over me since the day I was born. The only reason I went was for my mother. I’m sorry you didn’t truly get to meet her.”</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding.</p><p>“She was just cautious,” Draco explained. “She was worried you had taken advantage of me. After I explained the whole of it to her she seemed to warm to the idea of you.”</p><p>“I’m glad. How was your visit with her?”</p><p>The carriage ride was full of all the laughter and light they had been missing.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	Night had fallen and Draco was stumbling into bed after the hasty midnight snack Margery had put together for him and Harry. The day had been long but worth it as Draco considered his father’s face when he had gotten up to leave. He replayed the moment in his mind and was suddenly wide awake as a thought occurred to him.</p><p>	Before he had stopped his father, he had grabbed Harry's hand. The moment was scarily significant as Draco realized the trust and strength he found in Harry. The full force of the implication of his actions hit Draco. He had known he cared for Harry as a friend and had toyed with the idea of caring for him as a lover but to realize that he loved him, was in love with him, was another thing all together.</p><p>	The clock struck one and Draco wearily decided to worry about it tomorrow.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	Tomorrow came a lot later than Draco had planned. He slept till noon, the result of a late night and emotionally taxing day. He had only awoken due to the urgency of his bladder.</p><p>	He relieved himself and decided now was as good a time as any to start his day.</p><p>	The revelations he’d had last night were still in his mind but seemed less pressing than yesterday. He set off to find Harry and get some lunch.</p><p>	Harry was walking into the kitchen when Draco spotted him and nearly called out. There was just one thing stopping him</p><p>	Held in Harry’s hand had been a bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers. Red roses. The most well known romantic flower there was.</p><p>	Draco felt all the breath rush out of him and he fumbled for a grip on the stone wall. Harry was already interested in someone. He was so interested he was bringing them a bouquet of red roses. A moment later, Harry returned, carrying a vase along with the roses. Draco kept quiet until Harry was gone.</p><p>	The kitchen was a mess of barely organized chaos. A feast was being held tomorrow night in celebration of the beginning of winter.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he intercepted a passing woman. “What must one do to get some food around here?”</p><p>	The girl looked annoyed at being interrupted until she recognized who was speaking. She bowed quickly and promised to fetch someon.</p><p>	Margery appeared a moment later. “Terrorizing the staff now are you?”</p><p>	Draco felt his face heat briefly. “I merely asked for food.”</p><p>	Margery grinned. “I was kidding, Prince. Your husband just left, assumingly to find you. Go wait out in the dining hall and I’ll send something out in a jiff.”</p><p>	Draco answered with a weak smile and did as he was told. Eating lunch with his husband might be a bit more difficult now that he realized his unrequisited love. But he refused to give up their friendship just because his heart decided to take things too far.</p><p>	Soon enough, Harry appeared, smiling and asking Draco about his well deserved sleep. The food was brought out and the two fell into the well established pattern of conversation.</p><p>	“I’m afraid I won’t be able to entertain you this afternoon,” Harry said and Draco’s heart sank. Of course, Harry would likely want to spend time with the receiver of the roses when he had been away for the majority of three days.</p><p>	“Preparations for the feast?” Draco questioned, being naive on purpose.</p><p>	Harry chuckled and shook his head. “A couple of my friends have come for the feast. I’m going to spend the day with them.” Harry took a moment to choose his next words. “Would you...like to come along?” He shook his head before Draco could even answer. “I’m sure it will seem quite dull. We all know each other and will spend a while reminiscing about the past. They always do. But...even so, I would still like you to come? I’m sure everyone else would like to meet you.”</p><p>	The earnestness in Harry’s voice was too much and soon Draco found himself following Harry up a staircase and into a sitting room.</p><p>	“Harry!” a woman exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>	“Hermione,” Harry kissed her cheek. Draco felt jealous for a moment. Until he noted the other man standing with the woman.</p><p>	“Ron,” Harry greeted, hugging the man too. Then everyone turned to Draco expectantly.</p><p>	“This is my husband, Draco,” Harry introduced.</p><p>	The woman stepped forward and offered her hand. “I’m Hermione.”</p><p>	“Lady Hermione of the land of Jayt,” Harry provided. “And this is her husband, Ron.”</p><p>	The man, Ron, grinned and offered his hand too. “Oh I don’t get a fancy introduction?” he teased Harry. “I thought I was your favorite.”</p><p>	The caressing familiarity between these three was offsetting and Draco found himself trying to adjust.</p><p>	“Don’t worry about it,” he grinned at Ron. “I’m his own husband and he didn’t bother with proper titles.” He exhaled a nervous breath when his statement was met with three sets of laughter. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so hard to fit in this group after all.</p><p>	“So shall we sit?” Hermione asked.</p><p>	They all sat and Ron began pouring drinks.</p><p>	“Only the finest for our favorite person,” Ron boasted, toasting the wine.</p><p>	Harry snorted. “I know damn well you got this from my cellar.”</p><p>	The familiarity made Draco miss his own friends. Not that he had many but the ones he had were worth more than gold. They were never close in the sense of knowing everything about each other, but what they did know was important and each was loyal to a fault.</p><p>	Draco resolved to write to them soon and focused back on the current conversation. Ron and Hermione were nice and easy to grow comfortable with and the conversation flowed easily.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	They ended up having dinner with Ron and Hermione, and as Harry and Draco went back to their rooms, Draco was sated and content. He and Harry continued talking while they meandered through the halls. It was so easy to play at couples. Even with Ron and Hermione, who were aware of the extent of his and Harry’s relationship, it was easy to imagine being wholly bound to Harry. Not just on paper.</p><p>	The way Harry’s lips moved as he talked was enchanting, Draco marveled, as they walked down the hall. Every so often his tongue would dart forth, wetting the skin before continuing to talk. Both the drone of Harry’s voice and the sight of the man in general were causing problems for Draco.</p><p>	Now especially, Draco wasn’t able to prevent seeing a future with Harry as more than a friend. It could work, Draco mused. Not just in the tiny bubble of the castle, Draco was starting to realize, the two might actually be quite fitting for each other.</p><p>	Then their rooms came in sight and Draco was reminded of the impossibility of it all. Especially when Draco considered that Harry already had someone. Someone he brought roses to and cared for. The two of them parted ways with a goodnight.</p><p>	Draco entered the bathroom and started filling the tub with water. He undressed and went back into the bedchambers, searching for the bottle of chamomile soap he had somewhere. Perhaps he left it in his nightstand drawer…</p><p>	On the nightstand stood a vase of roses. Red roses. Oh Merlin. It was the vase Draco had seen Harry carrying out of the kitchens. That meant that the love interest Draco had been worrying about was...him?</p><p>	Draco grabbed up the bottle of soap and hesitantly selected a rose too before heading back to the bathroom. He dumped in a trickle of soap and the soothing smell filled the bathroom. He sat at the edge of the tub and fingered the petals of the flower. After the panic induced revelations of love and the jealousy fueled stifling of love he was utterly bewildered. He slid into the bath deciding to contemplate in comfort.</p><p>	The first thing to set straight were his feelings towards Harry. The man had been nothing short of perfect since Draco had met him. He was respectful and smart and interesting. Not to mention beautiful. Even without the forced proximity of marriage Draco would have found the man alluring. Draco’s feelings towards the prince went beyond friendship.</p><p>	With that settled, Draco began examining the other side of their relationship. Harry. He had brought Draco a bouquet of roses. One of the most blatantly romantic things to do. What is possible Harry felt the same attraction Draco did? Was it possible for anyone to feel that way about Draco? His father’s words floated back to him a myriad of disappointment and disgust. If his own father thought that about him, what did Harry think about him? But..he had given him roses. And he seemed as rapt to play couples as Draco.</p><p>	Draco let the water drain out and toweled himself off. He settled himself in bed after dressing in a loose nightshirt. His state of undress brought his mind to a few days ago when he was sharing a bed with Harry.</p><p>	It had been far too long since he’d indulged in a wank. With his tumbling thoughts, it seemed like the perfect excuse to pull one off. </p><p>He envisioned the night he and Harry had slept together. The broad chest he had been presented with that night. Draco imagined running his hands over the firm muscle. He mimiced the feel on his own body. First, he would find any and every erogenous zone on Harry’s torso. Draco’s own fingers stopped to play with his nipple. The sensation intensified after he wet his fingers and imagined doing the same to Harry’s dusky chest.</p><p>Draco’s eyes were closed in fantasy, his loss of concentration allowing a moan to slip forth. His cock began swelling as he imagined Harry’s hands trailing down his sides. Draco added a sharp bite of nail when his hands reached his thighs, gasping in anticipation.</p><p>He started by teasingly rolling his balls in their slowly tightening sack. Another groan slipped forth as he added saliva to his hand to make it slippery. In his fantasy that was Harry’s mouth opening achingly slow to tease him. He envisioned the striking green eyes peering from between his legs. An erotic thought indeed.</p><p>Draco’s hand wrapped around his cock and he whined at the dry friction. Imagining Hary’s own heavily calloused hand in place of his made a dribble of precome drip out. His thumb swiped across the tip and the new lubrication caused another moan. </p><p>The bone rattling orgasm he was hoping for seemed to be coming sooner than expected. Draco sped up his hand adding a twist every other stroke. His breathing was becoming heavier and more erratic. He threw his head back against the pillows, thrusting frantically into his hand.</p><p>A final moan and he was coming, the wank over embarrasingly quickly. He grabbed a cloth laying on his nightstand and wiped up the evidence of his fantasy. He truly had it bad for Harry.</p><p>He decided one thing before drifting into a sated sleep. He was going to win Harry over</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>	Draco had awoken with a plan and Margery had been eager to help. Together they had assembled a basket full of what Draco had learned of Harry’s favorite foods. He then spent the rest of the morning scanning the grounds for the perfect place.</p><p>	When Harry found Draco in the library for lunch, Draco was ready.</p><p>	“You know, it’s a wonderful day outside,” Draco offered. “Would you be interested in a picnic?”</p><p>Harry’s eyes sparkled. “A picnic sounds like a wonderful idea! I’ll go see if Margery can put something together for us,” Harry offered.</p><p>Draco smiled, uncharacteristically shy. “I already had a basket made up. Would you like to accompany me to grab it?”</p><p>Harry nodded and off they went. After retrieving the basket, Draco led Harry to the spot he had scouted out.</p><p>“I love your gardens,” Draco confessed, setting out the foods.</p><p>Harry smiled, a hint of surprise showing. “You do?”</p><p>“Of course! Who would not?”</p><p>A shrug accompanied the next words. “I figured growing up with perfectly manicured lawns might raise your expectations.”</p><p>“I think it allows me to truly appreciate the beauty in variety.” He gave Harry a casual once over, hoping he picked up on the slight double meaning.</p><p>To his delight, Harry’s cheeks reddened slightly. A blush! Draco felt victorious.</p><p>“Your hair looks very nice today!” Harry blurted, and the pink color of his cheeks deepened. Draco’s heart fluttered at the awkwardly given compliment.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, drawing his fingers through the strands. He watched eagerly as Harry’s eyes followed the movement. Draco smirked to himself and pushed a goblet towards Harry.</p><p>“Lunch,” he reminded mildly.</p><p>Harry adverted his eyes and nodded, taking the goblet.</p><p>“So what have you been up to all morning?: Draco initiated the conversation.</p><p>The charged moment passed and Harry launched into a retelling of the council’s incompetence. Although Harry had all the authority of a king, he couldn’t be rid of the council until formerly coronated and crowned. For some reason unbeknownst to Draco, the event hadn’t happened in the year Harry had been 18 nor the months he'd been 19.</p><p>“And what of your research?” Harry asked.</p><p>Draco smiled. This was yet another carefully planned part of the process. It wasn’t likely but it was possible that those roses were put there by a maid, merely trying to freshen the room. But to be sure...</p><p>Draco fed Harry some lines about family parallels, then changed tactics.</p><p>“Did you know both our mothers were named after flowers?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, contemplatively. “Lily and Narcissa.”</p><p>Draco continued,” Flowers are such an amazing symbol. Something so fragile but sweet and beautiful. You know what flowers I have been hoping to see since I arrived here?”</p><p>Harry shook his head once more.</p><p>“Orchids. I haven’t seen a single one since I got here.” That was a lie, but a perfect one. Orchids weren’t something to accidentally show up in a bouquet, but they also were easily accessible if one so happened to desire them.</p><p>“Orchids are lovely,” Harry agreed. They finished their lunch in relative silence, Draco fit to burst from anticipation. It was entirely possible Harry had been bringing him flowers and now he was going to prove it.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon went much less smoothly than the morning. Perhaps in the morning, he had been too distracted to notice but now he was hearing the whispers everywhere.</p><p>The whispers were about him. Had he not been so embarrassed by their origin he would have laughed. From what he had gathered by eavesdropping on the gossipers was that he was purely, unquestionably attracted to women.</p><p>The amusement of the absurdity fo the statement was diminished when he heard why this rumor was circulating. Someone had heard him last night. Either the doors weren’t as soundproof as he’d assumed or someone, a maid perhaps, had come in for some reason or another and fell prey to the unfortunate timing. </p><p>Someone had heard him. And if the rumors were to be believed, he’d undoubtedly had a woman in there. The higher pitched quality of the moans coupled with the fact that he had yet to show any affection towards Harry were the facts the rumors were based off of.</p><p>	He had first heard the fact about it undoubtedly being a woman when he visited the seamstresses. They had been twittering, unassumably about who they knew whose voices may have matched when Draco interrupted. The women had blushed and apologized to him, but the humiliation was done.</p><p>	Holed up in his room until the feast had given Draco another idea. One where he could put the rumors to rest and hopefully engage Harry in the process.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	If Draco thought it had been bad before, it was worse now. Not only were elderly women flirting unashamedly with him, so were the more appropriately aged ones.</p><p>	He was sitting next to Harry and across from Ron and Hermione. None of them acknowledged the new development about Draco, although Draco caught Harry glaring at the woman on Draco’s other side.</p><p>	“You simply must come with us,” Hermione was saying, as the servants finally cleared away the final course. “You too Draco.”</p><p>	At the sound of his name, Draco started listening. “I’m sorry what were you saying?”</p><p>	Ron grinned at him good naturedly. “We’re visiting Hermione’s parents later this week, say five days. They’ve got a fantastic system of geysers and hot springs.”</p><p>	“It’s amazing!” Hermione supplied. “And we’d be delighted if you two joined us?”</p><p>	Draco nodded and Harry voiced their verbal agreement, just as the woman sitting next to Draco touched his shoulder.</p><p>	“Prince Draco, I heard about the charming architecture in this palace,” she said in what Draco assumed she thought to be a seductive tone. “Perhaps you could show me some of it?”</p><p>	Draco stiffened and pointedly scooted his seat away from her. He forced a smile. “I’m sorry but I’ve had quite a day. In fact, I think I’ll retire now.” He stood and exchanged parting pleasantries.</p><p>	Draco then took a deep breath and faced Harry. “Harry.” He leaned down and spoke in Harry’s ear,” To keep the rumors quiet.” Draco slipped a hand under Harry’s chin and tilted it up. They shared a moment of eye contact before Draco surged forward. And then they were kissing.</p><p>	Harry wasn’t initially responding and Draco almost pulled back. But then there was returning pressure on his lips and he was pulled back in. As kisses go, it was chaste. There was no tongue but it was intense. The smell of Harry invaded his senses and he reluctantly pulled back, well aware they were still surrounded by the lords and ladies. That had been part of the reason for the kiss after all.</p><p>	“Good night,” he whispered, turning from the table. His heart was pounding heavily and he hastily turned to the gardens.</p><p>	The nervousness he was feeling was threatening to overwhelm him. Harry had kissed back, hadn’t he? And he had responded positively to Draco’s subtle flirting at lunch. There was nothing to worry about. And still, Draco worried.</p><p>	What of the rumors circulating the castle? Not only was it embarrassing to have his sounds taken as female, but what if Harry believed them?</p><p>	The walk Draco had expected to be relaxing wasn’t helping. He forced himself to calm down as he mentally detailed the letters he would send to Blaise and Pansy. Perhaps he would even send one to his mother if he was feeling lucky.</p><p>	By the time Draco reached the next door to the castle, it was much later and he was calmer. The day had gone really well and Draco wouldn’t spoil it further by worrying. Despite this thought, his hands were shaking in barely contained anticipation when he reached his rooms. He opened the door and practically ran to the bedroom.</p><p>	A brilliant smile lit his face. On the nightstand was a vase of orchids.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	The next day when he and Harry sat down for lunch in the dining room, Draco was hyper aware of every little move either of them made. Harry’s left hand was resting on the table close enough that Draco could grab it if he so desired and bloody hell was he desiring. He decided the best thing to do would be to act as naturally as possible.</p><p>	Draco placed his hand next to Harry’s and laid his pinkie and ring fingers over Harry’s. A short moment of panic followed before Harry flipped his hand and lightly intertwined their fingers.</p><p>	Draco’s blush was utterly brilliant and he hastened to distract himself from the sudden warmth of the room. </p><p>	“Did you know that the coat of arms originally featured a cheetah before King Luke Potter traveled south and was eaten by one?” he paused long enough to take a nervous bite and allow Harry to shake his head. “It’s said that the only reason anyone lived to tell the tale is because a lion appeared and scared the cheetah off.” He took a swig of pumpkin juice, almost choking in his haste to fill the small moment of silence.</p><p>	“Of course we all know that’s a load of tosh. A lion would most definitely not appear without a cheetah noticing and even if it did the cheetah wouldn’t be frightened.” His hand felt much too hot in Harry’s grasp and Draco prayed it wasn’t sweaty. Draco began rushing through his lunch, determined to leave with some dignity still intact.</p><p>	“Draco,” Harry looked at him with a soft knowing look. “Did you enjoy the orchids?”</p><p>	Draco nodded, looking like a caught deer. He leaned forward on a whim and pressed their lips together. Then he was moving again, standing up and fleeing out the door.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	Draco had decided being romantically inclined towards someone made it harder to interact with them. There was no other excuse for his behavior yesterday. Harry and he hadn’t talked about the embarrassing incident and Draco wasn’t looking forward to lunch. He was very very nervous, to say the least.</p><p>	“Hi,” Harry said, walking into the library. “Ready for a break?”</p><p>	Draco put down his book and followed Harry to the dining room. The two sat in the same position as the day before. Even Harry’s hand was in the same position as yesterday.</p><p>	Draco cleared his throat. “You weren’t at dinner yesterday.”</p><p>	“I lost track of time trying to draft a new enforcement,” Harry said easily.</p><p>	“It wasn’t cause...cause you were avoiding me?” Draco asked.</p><p>	Harry cocked his head and looked at Draco curiously. “Why would I be avoiding you?”</p><p>	“Yesterday at lunch, the...er...the kiss. I wasn’t sure if I made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>	Harry blinked slowly. “Uncomfortable? No, it...it was rather...nice.”</p><p>	Draco let a hesitant smile leak onto his face. “Really? So if I,” he slipped a hand gently under Harry’s chin. “If I wanted to do it again what would you say?” Draco’s heart was pounding.</p><p>	“I’d say why on earth are you still talking,” Harry sassed, the effect lost when his eyes fluttered closed. Draco traced a thumb over Harry’s bottom lip.</p><p>	“Is that a yes?” Draco whispered. Harry nodded and Draco was gone. He spent a moment gently brushing their lips together only a small bit touching. Harry’s tongue darted forward to wet his lips and Draco let his own brush against it. He let out a small groan.</p><p>	Oh Merlin, this was moving too fast. Draco pulled back slowly, running a hand over Harry’s arm.</p><p>	Harry smiled shyly before clasping Draco’s hand loosely. “Definantally a yes.”</p><p>	Draco’s heart fluttered ridiculously and the two of them finished lunch with embarrassingly wide grins.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	So much for moving too fast. Every lunch they spent the first few minutes kissing. It had been wonderful, still was wonderful, but after lunch, they mostly parted ways. Draco knew Harry was busy with a new law the council was fighting on. Draco had listened to him explain it incessantly over the past few days.</p><p>	The increase in surplus taxes they had received was causing great debate. Many of the council felt it was wise to hold onto the extra coin. Harry insisted it be used to help those it had originated from. Draco had noted Harry’s tireless giving back to the people and admired him for it. But maybe could the debate wait until after Draco managed to catch Harry for a proper makeout session? Harry had devoted himself to the task and nothing could pull him away. He’d even written Hermione about it.</p><p>	The scheduled date of the trip with Hermione and Ron was tomorrow. Draco spent quite a while packing and unpacking, deciding on the best things to take. He hadn’t been swimming for a long time, let alone relaxing in hot springs. Nervousness was imminent but he was also restless with excitement.</p><p>	…</p><p> </p><p>	Hermione’s parents’ manor wasn’t too far away from the castle and he and Harry chatted most of the way. Draco’s heart sang with the closeness of it all, even as he and Harry sat on opposite benches.</p><p>	“Harry, Draco!” Hermoine and Ron greeted them when they stepped out.</p><p>	“We’re all ready to go as soon as you get settled in. My parents are away so there is no need to stop and say hi to them,” Hermoine said. “Nownce here can show you to the rooms and then outside once you’re ready.”</p><p>	They followed their trunks up into the manor as they were led to the bedrooms. A smile crossed Draco’s face at the consideration of his hosts. Although he wasn’t sure he would say no to sharing a room with Harry again.</p><p>	Draco changed into the shorts he had brought. When he reemerged, Harry was waiting for him. Harry had changed too. But the shorts he was wearing were hardly fit to call underthings.</p><p>	“Shall we go?” Harry asked, unaware of Draco’s inner turmoil.</p><p>	“Er, yeah.” Draco tore his eyes away from the long expanse of tan legs. Instead, they landed on the barely clad arse as Harry turned to follow Nownce. Merlin, how had he never noticed how fantastic an arse his husband had. Normally it was hidden under layers of formal clothes but now Draco could see the slight curve and perfect shape of it.</p><p>	He cleared his throat and looked away. It would be extremely embarrassing to enjoy the springs along with Hermione and Ron with an erection. He firmly kept his gaze above the waist. Not that it did any good. Merlin, Harry was fit. Even his broad shoulders were erotic. Not looking at Harry at all was the new plan.</p><p>	They stepped into the water with Hermione and Ron and Harry groaned in satisfaction.</p><p>	“That feels so good,” he said.</p><p>	Draco’s face felt hot. This day was not going to be easy. He did his best to relax in the hot water and enjoy the lazy conversation. It wasn’t easy with Harry sitting right next to him, Draco imagining his tightly clad pants.</p><p>	The torture was even worse when they decided to take a break and eat lunch. Draco watched as water droplets made their way across the strong muscles of Harry’s chest and then lower before joining the wet garment sticking to Harry’s skin.</p><p>	He would not look, he would not look, he would not- he looked. Shit. The shorts were soaked, clinging to Harry like a second skin. It was absolutely obscene that Harry was looking like this even in the relative privacy of his friends. Good Merlin, if Draco stared hard enough he could even make out the shape of Harry’s-</p><p>	Draco choked on his food. Ron reached over and thumped his back.</p><p>	“Alright mate?” Ron asked.</p><p>	Draco nodded, red-faced. He tried to divert the unwanted attention away from him. “What else is planned for the day?”</p><p>	Hermoine brightened. “We invited some players to come perform for us. They’re really good,” she offered.</p><p>	“Sounds grand,” Harry said, stretching and tossing back the last of his drink. The movement literally made Draco’s mouth water as the muscles flexed deliciously. He noisily swallowed.</p><p>“Perhaps we could watch them now?” he suggested lightly. “I think I may turn into a prune if I get back in again.” 	Harry agreed and Ron directed them to the pool house to dawn robes for the chilly walk back to the castle. Harry’s arse teased Draco the whole way. Once they got inside the pool house and Harry bent down to grab a towel, Draco lost it.</p><p>He was upon Harry in a second, one hand tangling into his hair, and the other running across his chest. He pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said breathlessly, drawing out the word.</p><p>“Good,” Draco smirked. The hand in Harry’s hair tilted him for another kiss. This one was less chaste, Draco made sure of that.</p><p>He slipped out his tongue to nudge at the seam of Harry’s lips. They opened slowly and Harry’s tongue slipped out, sliding sensuously with Draco’s. Draco sucked the probing muscle into his mouth. Harry broke the kiss with a gasp.</p><p>“Draco,” he groaned. Draco was now kissing and nipping at his neck, being sure to leave behind several love bites just so everyone knew Harry was his only.</p><p>“Draco,” Harry moaned again. Draco shuddered, both at the sound and the feel of Harry finally touching him. He ran his fingers lightly over Draco’s sides and back, and Draco eagerly pushed into the touch.</p><p>Draco moved his hands out of Harry’s hair and brought them to his shoulders. He pushed him back until Harry’s body was against the wall. “You have no idea what you did to me today,” Draco panted, taking in Harry’s frazzled appearance. “Those damn shorts were driving me insane.”</p><p>Harry smirked. “Are you sure it was the shorts?” he punctuated the sentence by pressing a thigh in between Draco’s legs.</p><p>Draco moaned and ground forward. His hands moved down to Harry’s arse kneading and squeezing. With some maneuvering, he managed to align his hips with Harry’s, gasping as their erections brushed together. A thigh wrapped around Draco’s waist.</p><p>“Oh Merlin, these legs,” Draco moaned, wrapping his hands securely around Harry’s thighs, urging him to jump up.</p><p>A door opened, both of them choosing to ignore it. Until they heard the soft voice.</p><p>“Oh!” They broke apart then, gasping for air, looking at the embarrassed maid. “I am so sorry, I was sent to clean. I didn’t know anyone was still here.”</p><p>Draco and Harry awkwardly looked at each other and then the maid.</p><p>“I’ll come back later,” she assured, already turning to leave.</p><p>“Er...no, it’s fine,” Draco said. “We’ll just...go.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him outside. He was content to pick up where they left off, but Harry pulled away with a chuckle.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We forgot the robes.” Harry jogged back into the building to grab them.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>All through the performance and dinner, Draco was just waiting for the opportunity to drag Harry away. To his bedroom or to Harry’s it didn’t matter. Damn Harry and his unawareness of Draco’s horniness. He stayed talking with Ron and Hermione, and reluctantly, Draco. After Ron excused himself to ready for bed, Draco had hoped they would all figure it was time to sleep but no. Harry took the opportunity to discuss the new law with Hermione. Draco excused himself from the conversation.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The wank he had in the bathroom that night was hardly satisfying. Even the morning after, on the carriage ride back, Draco wasn’t able to initiate anything. As soon as they got home, Harry spirited off to his room, eager to add Hermione’s opinion to his research.</p><p>Draco was uncertain if Harry would even show up for dinner, so when he did Draco took the opportunity presented to him.</p><p>“Er Harry, would you like to look over some books with me?” Draco supplied.</p><p>Harry smiled at him. “Of course.”</p><p>The entire trip down their hall, Draco was nothing but nerves. He didn’t actually have any books he wanted to show to Harry. How did one go about asking for a make out session? Draco wasn’t sure, but he did know he needed Harry in his rooms.</p><p>“Actually I just remembered I left the book in the library,” Draco said.</p><p>“Oh.” Was it Draco’s imagination or did Harry look a bit disappointed?</p><p>“I’d still like to spend the evening with you though,” Draco reassured.</p><p>Harry’s smile seemed even brighter. “Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll be right back.” With that, he disappeared into his own room.</p><p>Draco stood in the hall, confused. Maybe he should have made his intentions clearer. He opened his door, leaving it cracked open so Harry would know he was welcome. He meandered around the sitting room. It looked presentable, he decided.</p><p>Draco’s attention jumped to the door when it opened again. Harry entered, carrying some yarn and metal sticks. Were those-</p><p>“Knitting needles?” Draco asked, bemused despite himself.</p><p>Oh Merlin, Harry was blushing! This was was worth the disappointing miscommunication. How would it be if Harry was blushing for a different reason altogether? Draco stopped that thought.</p><p>“Ron’s mother taught me,” Harry said, by way of explanation. “It’s fairly relaxing.” </p><p>Draco was a bit stunned. His husband was incredible. He was determined not to ruin this perfectly tranquil moment.</p><p>Draco grabbed a book from the shelf and sat on a couch. He gestured to the spot next to him and Harry sat down.</p><p>“What are you making?” Draco questioned after watching the needles click together.</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I don’t think I’m good enough at it to be actually making anything. Perhaps a washrag?”</p><p>Draco chuckled lightly. Better than telling Harry how amazed Draco was at the talent no matter how unrefined. He began thumbing through the book. It was one he had read before, about a pauper becoming a king’s knight. Draco was looking for the best part when the princess found out-</p><p>A loud clacking sound followed by a murmured curse made Draco look up again.</p><p>“Alright there?” he asked.</p><p>Harry’s face looked fiercely concentrated. “It’s supposed to be relaxing,” Harry said. “I’m not sure I believe that.”</p><p>Draco smiled. “I’m sure it just takes experience.” A grunted acknowledgment and Draco went back to the book. The knight just couldn’t compare to the very real prince he had sitting on his couch. Every once in a while Harry would grunt or bite his lip in concentration. It was turning Draco into a bit of a mess. The uneven needlework was mesmerizing to watch and Draco found himself entranced.</p><p>Harry looked up after a particularly terrible struggle with the yarn and noticed Draco’s eyes on him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you from your reading.”</p><p>Draco shrugged and for some unexplainable reason, a giggle slipped out of his mouth. He hastily clapped a hand over it.</p><p>“What?” Harry asked, his eyes questioning.</p><p>Draco grinned. “It’s just you’re so…” He searched for a word. “Adorable,” he said at last.</p><p>Harry blinked at him before huffing, his face turning red once more. “Adorable? Seriously? I am most definitely not.”</p><p>But now Draco was caught on the idea. How had he not seen it before, how extremely adorable his husband was.</p><p>“Oh but I think you are,” Draco teased.</p><p>“I am not!” Oh Merlin, was Harry actually offended?</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing,” Draco assured, leaning in and pecking Harry on the lips. It wasn’t meant to disturb the chaste tranquility, but one kiss was simply not enough.</p><p>Draco wanted another. And another. And another. And-oh Merlin, that felt nice. He tilted his head back, allowing Harry full access to continue the licking and sucking on his neck. The yarn got dislodged from Harry’s lap and Draco happily took its place.</p><p>Harry, it seemed, was more than happy to accommodate. His hands were everywhere at once, Draco’s shoulders, skimming his chest, going lower to graze his stomach. A hand tentatively ran the gap of skin peeking out from where his shirt rode up. Draco hurried and followed suit, touching everywhere he could reach. His mouth met Harry’s again and he groaned loudly.</p><p>There needed to be more touching. The tease of Harry’s fingers against his stomach was amazing but Draco wished for more than that.</p><p>Breaking the kiss he panted, “Do you...do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Draco was aware that this might change their relationship but he felt ready to greet that change head on.</p><p>Harry stood them up, his hands keeping Draco’s spot in his lap and walked them into the bedroom. The frantic kiss continued as Harry carefully placed Draco on the bed.</p><p>Draco grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt, pulling on the laces until it was loose. The tanned and toned chest was just as gorgeous as Draco remembered. His hands ran greedily over the skin, determined to make up for lost time.</p><p>Harry groaned, his own hands grasping at Draco’s shirt. Without breaking rhythm Draco slid the shirt off entirely. No sooner had he been divested of the clothing, then Harry was touching him, lighting him on fire.</p><p>“Oh Merlin,” Draco gasped, arching his chest into the touch.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Harry murmured, lowering his mouth to kiss Draco’s collar bones. Draco could feel every lap of tongue as Harry nipped at him. Oh Merlin, Draco hoped he left a mark.</p><p>Unwilling to just sit idle, Draco pawed at Harry’s trousers. Getting the message, Harry paused his ministrations long enough to remove the garment.</p><p>“You too,” Harry growled when Draco made no move beyond staring at the nearly bare body before him</p><p>Moving slowly, Draco undid his trousers and slid them to the ground. Then he slid up the bed till his torso was propped up by pillows and motioned Harry forward. The way Harry crawled up the bed was intensely arousing, and Draco found himself palming his pants for some relief.</p><p>Harry batted his hand away and replaced it with his own, firmly pressing on the bulge. Draco’s hips jerked involuntarily and he let out a whimper. Harry grinned down at him.</p><p>The build up was slow, Harry’s fingers stroking loosely against the fabric pressed against his cock until Draco had enough of it and ripped the pants off. The feeling of Harry’s, Harry’s, hand wrapping around his cock was more than Draco could have imagined between his fantasy wank sessions. The calloused palm rubbed unrelentingly along his shaft; Harry’s thumb swiping across Draco’s tip to collect the slickness.</p><p>“Oh Harry,” Draco moaned, grasping at Harry’s shoulders and pulling him on top. The friction of another body on his had Draco squirming in pleasure.</p><p>“Off, off,” he begged, pulling at the last piece of fabric separating them. When Harry pulled away Draco whined only to discover a now naked Harry settled on top of him.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned when Draco arched up into him. They began undulating their hips, pressing their erections together rhythmically.</p><p>“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Draco gasped mindlessly. His pleasure was so close. Only a couple more touches. Draco wedged a hand between his and Harry’s bodies, grasping both of their cocks. He began to wank them furiously, determined to give Harry the same pleasure he had given Draco.</p><p>“Oh Draco, Draco,” Harry panted, thrusting into the fist.</p><p>“Come on Harry,” Draco urged. The slide of Harry’s cock fucking against his own was his undoing. Despite all noble intentions, Draco’s eyes rolled back and he came first, spurting into his loosely clasped fist. Vaguely Draco could feel Harry thrusting faster in his fist, cursing and moaning, until finally, he too was lost in orgasm.</p><p>They lay there for a while both content to silently revel in the feeling. In fact, Draco would have kept savoring the moment for a long time more, ignoring the spunk on his hand and stomach. But Harry got up.</p><p>“Where’re you going?” Draco reached a hand to grab Harry’s arm.</p><p>Harry smiled and dodged the sleepy hand. “I’m going to take a shower.”</p><p>Draco enjoyed the sight of Harry walking out to the room, until he too decided to clean up. He went into the bathroom and started his own shower. The warm water was soothing</p><p>Draco reflected happily on the day. His semibraveness of asking Harry into his room was paid off in tenfold. The lighthearted feeling in his chest was foreign but not unwelcome. With this new development, their relationship might become what was made a mockery of at their marriage.</p><p>He dried himself quickly and walked into the bedroom, the towel hanging loosely from his hips. The small display was wasted, however, because Harry hadn’t returned yet. No matter. Draco could barely keep his smile contained at the prospect of another night spent sharing a bed with Harry.</p><p>With care, he selected his nightclothes, wondering what sort of things Harry noticed. What turned him on? What made him lose control?</p><p>Draco decided on a long light shirt and pants, forgoing trousers. After all, Harry was warm enough for both of them. He sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Harry to make an appearance again. Draco was actually surprised he hadn’t arrived yet. A small niggling of doubt bothered him but he pushed it away.</p><p>After a half hour Draco reluctantly climbed into bed. Alone. He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep to claim him. The bedroom was left open and a lone candle left lighted in hopes that Harry would still come back. An hour later, the candle was blown out. An hour after that, Draco was still awake, the small doubt that had nudged at him earlier was now overwhelming.</p><p>Draco didn’t have much experience in the field of romance. He had probably done something wrong. Or not done something. Should he have brought Harry flowers too? But Harry didn’t seem unwilling.</p><p>Draco’s stomach curled uncomfortably. He had even less experience in the matter of the bedroom. His mind played over the time they spend wrapped together. Draco had found his pleasure first, but he had been sure to return the feeling to Harry. What had gone wrong?</p><p>The question bothered him until the early hours of the morning, when exhaustion overcame anxiety.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Morning filled Draco with dread. He was dreading running into Harry not because he feared rebuke, but because he feared Harry would take one look at him and walk away.</p><p>Ignorance was bliss, Draco told himself as he spent the morning in his room, avoiding Harry. The behavior stopped when Harry knocked at noon for lunch.</p><p>Draco opened the door. He stood in the doorway silent. Then he decided to get it over with. “About last night.” he started.</p><p>“About last night?” Harry’s face looked guarded. Internally, Draco balked at what he was about to say. But he and Harry would be living together for the unforeseeable future, and Draco was determined to get this out now.</p><p>“About last night...I enjoyed it.” Draco blurted, closing his eyes at the admonition. When his eyes opened again, the smile on Harry’s face was nearly blinding. Draco hesitantly smiled back.</p><p>“I take it you did too?”</p><p>The smile widened impossibly. “Draco, that was the most amazing night of my life.”</p><p>At those words, Draco surged forward for a kiss. So what if Harry didn’t stay the whole night? Draco had probably been rushing things anyway.</p><p>The worries were further pressed from his mind as Harry’s tongue met his. Draco stumbled back, breaking from the kiss to shut them in his room once more.</p><p>Needless to say, they were late for lunch.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Draco had found the change in his relationship with Harry to be novel and delightful. The allure of seeing Harry and being able to kiss him at whim didn’t wear off.</p><p>A ball was being had today in honor of a noble lady visiting. Draco was almost jumping out of his skin in excitement. He would be with Harry! With Harry in public.</p><p>His outfit had taken a while to put together, but he was pleased with it. He’d even made sure it would look well with what Harry was planning on wearing.</p><p>Harry escorted Draco to the ballroom and Draco asked him to dance. Draco had expected a graceful partner. At least for Harry to be as graceful as he was in daily life. Instead, he was met with a jerky bull in a china shop. </p><p>“Just relax,” Draco whispered in his ear.</p><p>Harry gave a half hearted chuckle. “It’s no use. I’ve trained for years. I just can’t dance.”</p><p>Draco was perturbed by this. How could someone with a heart like Harry not be able to dance?</p><p>“Perhaps you haven’t had the right partner,” Draco murmured. Gently he moved his hands until he was in the leading position. They started dancing.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Draco urged when he noticed Harry watching their feet. “Just dance.” Almost immediately he felt a change in Harry. The stilted movements turned more natural and Draco felt Harry yielding the control. It was an exhilarating feeling, leading Harry across the dance floor.</p><p>The song ended and they applauded with everyone else.</p><p>“Drinks?” Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco left him for a moment. When he returned with the drinks, Harry was not alone.</p><p>“-wonderful time. It’s truly a beautiful city. I wouldn’t mind staying here for a more extended time,” the woman was saying.</p><p>“Oh?” Harry said, his voice the forced politeness Draco had learned from hours of sitting in meetings with him.</p><p>“Ah, Draco!” Harry said, catching sight of him. “Have you met our guest of honor’s sister, Lady Pera?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I haven’t had the, er, pleasure,” Draco said smoothly. He handed a drink to Harry. “Have you been keeping my husband occupied while I was away?”</p><p>The woman didn’t even blush. “We were having a lovely conversation. I did hear a rumor the prince had gotten married, but you know how fickle castle gossip is. How long have you known each other?”</p><p>“Five months,” Harry answered, shifting slightly closer to Draco.</p><p>“Five months? That’s a bit quick. An arranged union perhaps?”</p><p>Harry cleared his throat loudly. “It’s been lovely talking to you, but I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you now. You understand it would be rather rude if the host didn’t get around.”</p><p>“A bit pushy?” Draco asked once they were out of Lady Pera’s earshot.</p><p>Harry sighed. “You would not believe. I met her a few years ago and she seemed determined that we were made for each other. I humored her a bit but eventually told her I wasn’t interested. It seems even marriage does not stop her advances.”</p><p>Draco laughed at the annoyance in Harry’s face, even as his heart twinged at the thought of someone else having Harry. “It does seem that way. Even if it was an excuse though, I do think it would be wise to circulate the room.”</p><p>Harry sighed in resignation. “I guess so. See you soon?”</p><p>Draco nodded and they both went their ways. Harry to appease nobles and Draco to gather gossip or, as he liked to call it, collect intelligence.</p><p>He was in the midst of learning of the bastard child the southern duke had sired when he noticed Harry again. Talking to Lady Pera. Again. The woman was obviously trying to flirt with him, but Harry kept denying her. Draco noticed with pride the way Harry pointedly fidgeted his wedding ring.</p><p>Draco’s breaking point came when her arm touched Harry’s casually, as though they were comfortably friends, or lovers. Draco began stalking over to them.</p><p>The scene only involved Draco more as he moved closer. One moment Lady Pera was standing perfectly fine on her own feet. The next she was caculativly falling into Harry’s arms because she ‘slipped’. Harry quickly set her back upright and abruptly turned away, finding himself in Draco’s arms. Draco found he was quite past caring what the public saw. His mouth went to Harry’s and his hands found his arse, squeezing slightly.</p><p>With a squeak, Harry jerked forward, his face darkening then their soft cocks brushed together.</p><p>“Do you want to get out of here?” Draco asked, already pulling Harry to the door.</p><p>“Please,” was the enthusiastic response.</p><p>The hallway they found themselves in was barely lit, the perfect place for what Draco had planned. He crowded Harry against a wall and kissed him. His hands delved under Harry’s shirt, bunching the fabric up. When his hands reached Harry’s chest, he found a nipple and rolled it.</p><p>Harry groaned, thrusting his hips forward. Draco had been true to his curiosity of figuring out what drove Harry wild. Though they never went as far as they had that night, Draco had learned every reaction he could from Harry, at least above the waist.</p><p>His mouth moved to suck at Harry’s throat. Hands found his hair, Harry pressing him forward, before pulling on his hair, causing Draco to look up.</p><p>“What?” he growled.</p><p>“We-we can’t do this here,” Harry panted. “Bedroom.”</p><p>Draco impatiently grabbed Harry’s hand and led the way to his bedroom. That woman had practically groped Harry and Draco was determined to mark every spot she had dared touch as his. The door shut and Draco pushed Harry against it. His fingers fumbled with the many buttons on Harry’s shirt before he gave up and just tore it off.</p><p>“Merlin, Draco,”  Harry moaned, pupils widened in arousal. “What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“That woman,” Draco growled, “touching you in front of everyone.” He continued his attack on Harry’s clothes.</p><p>“It didn’t mean anything,” Harry reassured breathlessly.</p><p>“I know,” Draco said, not even pausing as he took off Harry’s pants, revealing every part of him. He palmed the stiffened cock. “I just want everyone to know you are mine.”</p><p>Merlin help him, he had never felt this way. Jealously thrumming through his veins only overpowered by his care and desire for Harry. This man was his and Draco was determined to prove so.</p><p>His tongue continued its trail downward sucking dark bruises everywhere. His mouth reached the coarse hair leading the way to his destination.</p><p>“Oh Draco,” Harry moaned.</p><p>Draco looked up at Harry as he licked the hard cock in front of him. As confident as Draco acted, he became a bundle of nerves as he started sucking Harry. He’d never done it before, never wanted to do it before, but Harry brought out a long forgotten and never realized desire.</p><p>“Draco,” Harry groaned again, his hands grasping Draco’s hair lightly. Not enough to hurt or direct, just enough to be aware and reassured of their presence.</p><p>Reinvigorated, Draco licked up the entire shaft, then swiped his tongue over the head to taste Harry. A groan came from his own mouth causing Harry to shiver as Draco savored the taste and feel.</p><p>Draco pulled back and looked at Harry. “You’re amazing,” he said before returning to the task.</p><p>This time he didn’t waste any time pulling Harry into his mouth and sucking.</p><p>“Ah!” came the shout, Harry’s legs trembling around Draco’s face. Draco continued working his mouth around Harry’s cock, adding his hand to wank the flesh he couldn’t reach.</p><p>“Draco, Draco,” Harry moaned. His hands pulled Draco’s hair now urging him off. Stubbornly, Draco stayed put.</p><p>“Gonna, gonna come,” Harry panted. Draco still didn’t move, determined to finish the job completely.</p><p>A final cry from Harry and come was spurting in Draco’s mouth. The taste had him wrinkling his nose before he remembered that it was Harry’s come filling him, branding him just as thoroughly as Draco had branded him.</p><p>The sight in front of him was too good to pass up. As soon as Harry was finished, Draco’s own hands were down his pants stroking himself to completion. It would be over embarrasingly quickly Draco realized. He was proved right when Harry reached down hazily, and it only took two sloppy stokes from the other man before he was orgasming.</p><p>Harry grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped up the mess. Draco grabbed his hand and brought him to the bed. Draco pulled off his clothes and brought Harry to his chest. He had almost drifted off when Harry shifted and sat up.</p><p>“What is it?” Draco asked sleepily.</p><p>“I er...suppose I should maybe...go? I mean, not that-”</p><p>Draco cut him off. “Stay.” He draped an arm over his chest. “Please.” Harry settled down again and soon Draco was listening to his quiet breathing. But sleep was gone for Draco, his mind whirling.</p><p>Why was Harry going to leave? Why was he so reluctant to share a bed with Draco? The last week or so played through his head. Every time Draco would pull Harry aside for a snog it never went further than that. Was it possible Draco was overstepping boundaries? As he mused another thought occurred to him. Had Harry ever pulled him aside to kiss?</p><p>Draco scoffed at the thought initially. Of course, Harry kissed  him all the time...but the more he thought it became impossible for Draco to remember a time when Harry had initiated anything betweenthem. Of course, there were the floweres and lunches and such but anything physical was always initiated by Draco. </p><p>The notion was preposterous. It was much too late to properly remember anyway. Draco decided to just wait and see what would happen, before sleep inevitably came upon him.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Waking up to Harry was a revelatory experience. If he hadn’t known he’d loved the man before, he certainly did now. Harry looked so adorably mussed when he awoke that Draco could hardly keep from cooing. All he wanted to do was kiss the groggily upturned lips but he remembered last night. Just wait for Harry to initiate something and then Draco was free to do whatever he liked. It wouldn’t be too long.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Wrong. Nearly a week later Draco was fuming. Harry hadn’t so much as accidentally brushed shoulders with him. On the first day at lunch, Draco had been certain Harry was reaching for his hand, but something had stopped him</p><p>The entire week Draco had been watching Harry. It had started off as curiosity, wondering why Harry didn’t touch anyone. The curiosity was replaced by anger when Draco realized Harry was a very touchy person. Just not with Draco...</p><p>Harry shook hands with dozens of people daily. He patted acquaintances on the back and greeted friends with a hug. Jut not Draco. Never Draco.</p><p>The tension ratcheted up further when Ron and Hermione stopped by for lunch. Harry had even kissed Hermione’s cheek!</p><p>At first, Draco had worried that night had changed something between them. But it wasn’t that. Harry still talked to Draco, still spent time with him, just never touched him.</p><p>It was as his father had said. Harry had gotten tired of him, it seemed. Had only been humoring Draco’s desires to deal with a need. The humiliation and disappointment came to a turning point when Ron and Hermione went to leave and Harry once again hugged them goodbye.</p><p>Draco stalked out of the room. He couldn’t bear another moment with Harry. specifically with Harry unwilling to bring himself to touch Draco. The worry was causing the beginning of a headache.</p><p>“Draco!” Harry called, coming after him</p><p>Draco pretended not to hear him and walked faster.</p><p>“Draco, wait,” Harry said, catching up.</p><p>Draco stopped and faced Harry. “What?” he spat.</p><p>Harry was frowning his confused little frown. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Draco nearly laughed, but instead kept silent.</p><p>Harry tried again. “If it’s something I did, I’d like to know.”</p><p>This time Draco really did laugh. A cold bitter thing. “How could it be something you did when you never do anything?”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”</p><p>Draco began walking again.</p><p>“No wait, please,” Harry begged. But still no arm reached to pull him back. Even in desperation, Harry would not touch him.</p><p>Draco spun around. He meant to yell, to rant, to tell Harry what a bastard he was. But instead, the horrible truth of his thoughts came out. “It’s as my father said. You can’t even bring yourself to touch me,” he whispered. He buried his face in his hands, unwilling to let Harry know how deeply he was affected.</p><p>“Draco, please look at me,” was the reply. But Draco would not, could not. Until a hand touched his and gently pulled it away from his face.</p><p>Harry was touching him, Draco realized. But Draco would not let pity be the reason. He snatched his hands to his sides. “I don’t need your pity. If you couldn’t before, don’t force yoruself now.”</p><p>Harry’s face was one of anguish. “Draco tha’s not it. I-”</p><p>“What other explaiation is there?” Now Draco was heating up. He would not be the damsel in distress. “Letting me touch you at my disgression but unable to do so yourself.”</p><p>“That’s not it at all,” Harry said.</p><p>“Good Merlin. I thought I was in love with you,” Draco laughed again.</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “Draco, I’m sorry there’s been a ...misunderstanding.”</p><p>“You can say that again. Don’t worry, I’ll not make the same mistake again.”</p><p>“No no,” Harry rushed, before Daco could stalk off. “I love you too.”</p><p>The words briefly warmed Draco’s heart, but they weren’t the ones Draco wanted, yearned, to hear. They were an admonition that Harry wanted them to be together as friends. Draco had overstepped drastically.</p><p>But Harry continued. “I think I have since the first week I met you. You just seemed so passionate, so real, I mean, how could I not?” Harry chuckled mirthlessly. “I had no idea…”</p><p>“That my feelings were more than that of friends? How could you so grossly misinterpreted my actions?”</p><p>“Not of friends,” Harry assured, though he looked unsure himself. “I just didn’t want…”</p><p>“Me to read more into it?” Draco was tired of this game.</p><p>“No! Just...just listen. I...don’t interrupt!” Harry warned. Draco was stunned into silence at the uncharacteristically tone. Harry continued.</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you for months now. Every time I’m near you all I want to do is pull you close.” He saw the challenge in Draco’s eyes and rushed on. “Even after our, er, intimate moments I didn’t know you felt the same. It’s not that I thought you were just someone who-who handed their body out freely. I didn’t want you to feel forced. After I slept with you and you didn’t seem inclined to repeat the night I...backed off, deeming my feelings unwanted.”</p><p>Wow. Holly shit. Harry had just laid his feelings bare for Draco to scrutinize. He said he was in love with Draco. His feelings went beyond that of friendship.</p><p>“You truly wish for an intimate relationship, with me?” Draco was shocked.</p><p>Harry took a step forward. His hand came up, hovering just over Draco’s jaw. Then with conviction, the hand firmly lifted it.</p><p>“Of course I do.” Harry stated. “Do you wish that with me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Draco whispered. “Yes.</p><p>They both stared into each other’s eyes. Then Harry moved forward. His lips pressed against Draco’s. It was all Draco could do to suppress a sob. Finally. The kiss was open yet chaste. It wasn’t full of the heat of desire, but warn with mutual feelings of belonging.</p><p>“I love you. I’m in love with you,” Draco said when they broke apart.</p><p>Harry nodded. “I love you too. I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. I’m in love with you, Draco.”</p><p>The confession made Draco shiver.</p><p>“Show me,“ he urged.</p><p>The next kiss was urgent, alive in the opposite way. Love and passion clashed wonderfully together. Harry’s hands unbuttoned Draco’s shirt and then rested on his trouser laces.</p><p>“Is this fine?” Harry asked, pulling back to look at Draco’s face.</p><p>“Yes. Merlin yes. Touch me,” Draco gasped.</p><p>“Where?” Fuck, the innocent questioning was undoing.</p><p>“Anywhere. Everywhere.”</p><p>Harry’s hands did not falter as he scooped Draco up, wrapping his hands under Draco’s thighs, pressing their cocks together.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Draco gasped. His anger and confusion about their situation was gone. In its place was desire and love. Love so trusting that as Harry stared walking, Draco didn’t think of anything but to cross his ankles tighter ad pull Harry into another kiss.</p><p>The unasked question was answered when he felt a door at his back and saw the door to his own room across the hall. Harry was taking Draco to his room. The last time he had entered was to comfort Harry and not nearly as fun as an event as this.</p><p>The door opened and Harry kicked it shut once they got inside. Another door was soon against Draco’s back, though this time harry paused before opening it.</p><p>“Do you want this? We can wait,” Harry said, even as the evidence of Harry’s want rubbed against Draco’s own.</p><p>“Of course I want this,” Draco said.</p><p>The door flew open behind him and Draco was tossed onto the bed before he could register the surroundings.</p><p>Draco looked at Harry standing over him. “Aren’t you going to join me?” Draco teased.</p><p>A growl came from Harry’s mouth. The primal, unbridled sound sent a shiver down his spine. All of the sudden, Draco was aware of is position in the situation. The entire time of their relationship, Draco had been the one to direct, to initiate. Now it was Harry’s turn.</p><p>“Strip,” Came the command. Draco whimpered at the sound and obeyed. Draco had never thought this far along their coupling. His heart raced in anticipation.</p><p>Once he was fully bare, Harry was upon him. On Merlin, Harry was so good at initiating. His mouth was everywhere. Draco’s mouth was thoroughly kissed and his neck a mess of bruises before Hary move lower. He kissed Draco’s chest lovingly. Then his mouth was sucking Draco’s nipple a and Draco was moaning.</p><p>“Harry, Harry, Harry,” he babbled, lost in his pleasure.</p><p>In response, Harry moved lower, licking across Draco’s stomach, stopping before his mouth was where Draco truly wanted it.</p><p>“Lift your legs,” Harry murmured, guiding Draco till his legs were bent at the knee, feet flat on the bed.</p><p>Harry’s mouth returned but not where Draco had been expect. Draco cried out, pulling back slightly, before decisively pushing forward, into the pleasure. Oh Merlin, that was truly Harry’s tongue at Draco’s most intimate part, licking over and over it. Draco pushed his hips into Harry’s face begging for what he needed. Harry’s tongue straightened and penetrated him and Draco let out a loud moan.</p><p>A fiinger was added after a moment, the strange intrusion eased by Harry’s still probing tongue. The unfamiliar sensation turned pleasurable after Draco had a moment to get used to it, and once again was grinding back. Another finger aided by Harry’s slick saliva probed at him and slipped inside. The fingers were sissoring him open, baring his most sacred part to Harry. They rubbed over the walls of his arsehole, finally catching on something that made pleasure shoot through Draco.</p><p>“Oh Harry, more,” he moaned.</p><p>The fingers and tongue disappeared and Draco whimpered, thrusting back into air. He opened his eyes to find Harry hovering between his legs, his face wet with the remnant of his activity. A spike of list mad Draco shiver, despite his overheated body.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” Harry asked. “It does not change my feelings, but I’d like to know before I accidentally hurt you by being too rough.’”</p><p>Dracp shook his head, heart fluttering at Harry’s consideration. “Have-have you?”</p><p>Harry’s eyes took a faraway look and Draco almost regretted asking.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry answered. ‘A long time ago, but yes.”</p><p>“Oh,” was all Draco could say, his mind still lust addled as it was.</p><p>Harry grinned at him. “Ever since I saw you though no one else could compare.”</p><p>Dracco frowned at  him. “But...all that talk about not holding me to being faithful?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I didn’t want you to feel forced. It didn’t mean I wasn’t holding myself faithful.”</p><p>Then Harry was reaching past him for a bottle and the moment was gone. Draco watched hungrily as Harry slicked himself up and dabbed some into Draco. He laid down again when he felt Harry position himself at his enterance. Oh Merlin, Harry was going to enter him, going to have sex with him, going to make love to him.</p><p>The burn Draco had expected came but with it the feeling of being full. He was full of Harry. Harry’s hand was on his cock then, filling Draco with pleasure. The steady slick slide of Harry within him built and built, Harry hitting that wonderful part of him that made stars fill his vision.</p><p>Draco was in continual motion, thrusting down to meet Harry and up into Harry’s fist. Draco grasped Harry’s head and brought their mouths together for a kiss. The pleasure built and built, Draco crying out into Harry’s mouth when his orgasm crested.</p><p>His seed spilled into Harry’s fist. And distantly he felt Harry speed up, until finally spilling inside of Draco. They sat still for a moment both coming back to earth.</p><p>“My room’s bigger than yours,” Draco voiced. The fact surprised him and as hed had only been in here once he had never noticed.</p><p>Harry chuckled, a tired, content sound. “Only the best for my husband.”</p><p>The sentence made Draco’s chest burn with love for the other man. They were indeed husbands and Draco was proud of the fact.</p><p>“I’d like a ring ceremony,” Draco decided.</p><p>“I always knew you were a secret romantic,” Harry murmured. “I’d like you to become king with me.”</p><p>Draco batted the heavy words away, unwilling to focus on them at the time being. “Go to sleep.”</p><p>And sleep they did.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>	Their ring ceremony was everything their wedding wasn’t. The quiet tenderness in Harry’s eyes was still new. They’d waited a month to get everything perfectly planned. In the crowd was Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Pansy, and, amazingly, Narcissa.</p><p>	Other closer nobles had been invited, courtesy of Harry, but those were the ones Daco cared about the most. Them and one more.</p><p>The suit Draco was wearing was a lovely dark blue, seamed with gold. Harry’s was a matching one and Draco thought they looked quite stunning together. This morning the had held each other close and tenderly whispered private promises. Now was time for Draco to publicly announce his love for Harry. To slip the ring Harry had been wearing since their marriage on anew.</p><p>A woman summoned Draco to the hall. Every face turned to him, that there was only one he cared about. Harry stood atop the dais and grinned at Draco. Draco smiled back and took a step forward. A step towards Harry, towards his husband, towards the man he was going to spend the rest of his wonderful life with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This in my first actual story (not a one shot) and I spent forever working on it and I am so thrilled to be posting it! Please commet, leave kudos, etc. it absolutely warms my heart and makes my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>